


Temptation

by ThatLadyOfMischief



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Flashpoint (Comics), Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Porn, Canon-Typical Violence, Demonic Sex, Father Todd, Incubus Dick, Lots of it, M/M, Pain and Sex, Past Abuse, Past Drug Addiction, This is a sorta-AU of an AU jfc, will add tags as story progresses
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9431375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatLadyOfMischief/pseuds/ThatLadyOfMischief
Summary: Jason es un sacerdote con un pasado problemático. Dick es un íncubo con un pasado y presente aún más problemático.Sexo, violencia, tentación y muchas otras cosas deliciosas.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Un no-tan-pequeño fic adaptado de un rol.  
> Nada me pertenece, es de DC y blah, blah, blah. Whatever.

_All I desire_  
_Temptation_  
_Keep climbing higher and higher_  
_Temptation_  
_Adorable creatures_  
_Temptation_  
_With unacceptable features_  
_Temptation_  
_And trouble is coming_  
_Temptation_  
_It's just the high cost of loving_  
_Temptation_  
_You can take it or leave it_  
_Temptation_  
_But you'd better believe it_

Cradle of Filth _\- Temptation_  

* * *

 Era el mismo sueño recurrente.

Estaba él, en un largo pasillo antiguo y oscuro, en un principio creía que se trataba del orfanato donde creció pero no tardaba demasiado en reconocer el lugar: Arkham. Lo primero que pensaba era en huir pero el pasillo se extendía indefinidamente como si tratase de encerrarlo en aquel abismo de locura. Gritaba, pedía auxilio, le decía al pasillo vacío que no estaba loco, que no debía estar ahí, el eco del pasillo le repetía lo contrario, que estaba loco, que Arkham era su hogar.

La pesadilla terminaba cuando el piso perdía consistencia y, como si de arenas movedizas se trataran, comenzaba a tragarlo entre sus gritos de terror.

El padre Todd despertaba sudoroso en su pequeña habitación dentro de la catedral de Gotham, estaba desnudo, el lugar no contaba con aire acondicionado y se sentía la humedad en el ambiente.

Se levantó, daban casi las tres de la mañana, anduvo desnudo hasta el baño, donde se lavó la cara y se miró al espejo. Rondaba los veinte años, tenía un rostro atractivo a pesar de estar lleno de cicatrices por el cuerpo.

La luz del baño titiló, la bombilla estaba a punto de fundirse.

Orinó y volvió a la cama, tenía miedo de volver a dormirse, pero necesitaba por lo menos un par de horas más de sueño, el servicio comenzaba a las seis y él tenía que estar despierto a las cinco. Miró hacia el techo y suspiró, no se sintió avergonzado de llevar la mano a su polla, comenzó a acariciarse, sin pensar en nadie en particular, aunque le hubiera gustado tener a alguien en mente a pesar de que su condición de sacerdote le impidiera cualquier relación.

Había crecido en el seno de una familia de adictos, su madre había muerto de una sobredosis y su padre había sido asesinado por un dealer. Estuvo solo toda su vida y las calles fueron su hogar. Empezó como pordiosero, luego como ladronzuelo hasta que acabó en la correccional para menores, cuando tuvo edad suficiente para entender que podía obtener de su cuerpo comenzó a chupar pollas para vivir, cuando no se metía en peleas callejeras para ganar dinero.

No acabó en Arkham porque estuviera loco, acabó en Arkham porque mató a golpes al hijo de uno de los gangster más importantes de la ciudad. Entonces le prometieron que acabarían en un lugar peor que el infierno. Él no estaba loco al entrar al asilo, pero lo que sucedió ahí estaba seguro fue lo que lo enloqueció.

Por eso estaba ahí, en un cuartucho con humedad de la catedral de Gotham masturbándose, se había ordenado sacerdote hacia un mes; no era la vida que deseaba vivir, pero era mejor que la que tenía.

Le tomó casi un año salir de Arkham. No porque probó estar sano, sino porque necesitaban la cama para otro pobre diablo. Jason necesitó medicina después de salir de ahí, para alejar a los fantasmas, para sacudirse la locura de encima. El medicamento estaba junto a la cama, no le tocaría sino hasta dentro de 24 horas.

Así que su segunda medicina por el momento no era más que su propia mano.

Cerró los ojos mientras su mano subía y bajaba por su miembro, primero pensó en una mujer, en una pelirroja de bello rostro y cuerpo casi esculpido por los dioses, la hija del comisionado Gordon solía ir a ayudar a la iglesia, a alimentar a los pobres y vestir a los huérfanos.

Le gustaba, pero no le excitaba.

Pensó en hombres, en algún joven sin rostro para mitigar la culpa, atractivo, de su edad, abriendo su boca para engullir su polla, o mejor aún, retozando sobre él salvajemente, aunque prefería tenerlo abajo de él, con el culo levantado, aferrándose a las sábanas mientras su vieja cama rechinaba.

Joder, se sentía tan sólo ahí.

¿Pero quién lo querría después de estar en Arkham? Era material descompuesto.

Gotham es una ciudad maldita.

Eso es bien sabido para sus habitantes. Porque en un lugar donde la justicia permite que un buen hombre pierda a su familia en un sucio callejon, donde la mafia tiene el control y la prostitución no ve edades, debe ser un lugar olvidado por Dios.

Pero lo que sus habitantes no saben, es que esta maldición tiene un sentido mas literal de lo que imaginan.

Una ciudad antigua y violenta como Gotham es el lugar perfecto para que las criaturas de la noche tomen resguardo.

Un cuerpo cae sin vida en la cama de un putero. La mirada vacía, la temperatura apenas descendiendo.  
Sobre la cama se encuentra un muchacho, o lo que a simple vista parece ser eso. Se relame los dedos con un gesto casi felino y si alguien fuese a acercarse lo suficiente, vería que no se trata de un humano. Porque, ¿Cómo ignorar esos cuernos que sobresalen del oscuro cabello, la delgada y larga cola que reposa al borde de la cama? O ¿Ese sobrenatural brillo azul en sus ojos?

No es como que la gente este acostumbrada a ver a un incubo todos los días, y solo aquellos pocos podrían notar esos rasgos peculiares; para el resto del mundo solo es un apuesto muchacho cualquiera.

La criatura pasa su resplandeciente mirada por aquel cuerpo caído. Se había estado alimentando de este en la ultima semana; honestamente no creyó que duraría mas de tres días.

Ah pero todo juego llega a su final, y tras haber devorado lo que quedaba de la fuerza y el alma de aquel sujeto, el joven incubo se aleja para salir por la ventana con un salto digno de todo un acróbata.

La noche aun es joven y debía hallar su siguiente víctima.

Bendita Gotham maldita.

Esa noche es inusualmente cálida para un lugar como Gotham, la humedad tampoco ayuda mucho a mitigar el calor. Por fortuna, el incubo no siente el clima, solo el viento que golpea su hermoso rostro mientras se balancea entre los cables y callejones, usando su cola como una extremidad mas.

  
Encontrar alimento en Gotham es demasiado fácil, una ciudad como esa estaba llena de perversiones.  
Pero Richard es quisquilloso; le cuesta el escoger al siguiente, las almas corruptas le parecen comida rápida.

No, lo que él busca es un reto, algo que le llene durante días.

Richard. Lo único de humanidad que tiene es aquel nombre. Tal vez en otra vida fue humano, tal vez tuvo una familia... Pero aquello no importa.  
  
El olfato le guía por la podrida ciudad, observando a su gente pasear sin darse cuenta de la bestia que acecha a los alrededores.

Ha acabado sobre el techo de la catedral de Gotham, algo le ha llamado la atención, haciendo que con esa agilidad gatuna se escabulla entre los ventanales como una sombra, hasta dar con una en especifico.

Se asoma, discretamente solo para hallar a un joven jalándose la polla.

¿Un padre tan joven? ¡Y no solo eso, si no que también apuesto! La tentación es grande, ¿Que mejor que corromper a un sacerdote en su propio terreno?

Debía verle mas de cerca, así que con completa precaución, abrió la ventana para meterse a la habitación, cubriéndose con las sombras.

Con los ojos cerrados, el sacerdote no prestaba atención a nada que no fuera obligarse a sentir placer con sus caricias.

No estaba funcionando.

En las calles había aprendido a no bajar la guardia pero ahí, en esa catedral vieja donde ya no había que robar, qué podía pasarle? Dios había abandonado hace mucho tiempo la ciudad a su suerte, si ni Dios se paraba en su casa, ¿Quién más lo haría?

Abrió las piernas, ninguna manta le cubría, gimió pero más de frustración que de placer.

¿Porqué Dios no simplemente acababa con esa ciudad en lugar de dejarlo ahí padeciendo todo tipo de castigos? ¿Qué humor tan mal sano poseía que los dejaba en esa ciudad pudriéndose en su inmundicia?

Llevó dos dedos a su boca y los chupó, con un poco de contorsionismo podría introducirlos en él. Nunca encontró placentero ser el "muerde almohadas", aquellos que le pagaron por follar tenían más prisa por correrse que por prepararle y sus amantes, los poco que tuvo, eran niños tan inexpertos como él.

¡Que posición tan atrayente! Ese padre se estaba sirviendo en bandeja de plata, era perfecto. Y ese aroma, tan frustrado, tan miserable; era imposible ignorarlo.

El incubo se acercó hasta estar a lado de la cama, a la altura de los muslos.

Podía darle una pequeña probada, así que eso mismo hizo. Pasó su lengua, delgada, larga y puntiaguda, por la piel de aquel hombre, tan cerca de su entrepierna. Apenas le ha probado, todo su cuerpo se estremece de placer. Si, ese padre debía ser suyo y de nadie mas.

Así que, con todo descaro, se trepó quedando sobre el apuesto joven, solo para susurrarle con una voz suave y aterciopelada.

\- Mantén los ojos cerrados.

Esquizofrenia.

Primero lo drogaron y le hicieron creer que había cosas a su alrededor que no existían, luego Jason empezó a verlas sin necesidad de la droga. Incluso fuera de Arkham.

Pudo creer la lamida no era mas que la caricia de una fría corriente de aire pero el peso de un cuerpo sobre el suyo y la voz eran algo mas.

Tal vez deberían aumentarle la dosis del medicamento.

\- Y sino obedezco ¿qué? Después de todo no existes

Y sino existía, ¿por qué no dejarse llevar?

Necesitaba un cuerpo caliente cual cogerse, ¿Porqué no aceptar uno que su propia mente se inventara?

Un padre escéptico. Si, esto era cada vez mejor.

\- Si me obedeces serás recompensado. - El demonio le tomó de ambas muñecas, obligándole a dejarse de tocar. Su cola, por otra parte, se escabulló rápidamente entre las piernas del sacerdote para penetrarle, moviéndose con suavidad en un inicio.

\- Puedo hacerte sentir cosas que nunca has sentido. Solo dime: ¿Me deseas?

-¿¡Qué carajo!? - No gritó cuando aquella cosa tibia entró a su culo, sabía de antemano de un peligro de oscilar entre la cordura y la locura es que si se soltaba a pedir ayuda lo que acabaría pasando es que alguien entraría para verlo solo en la habitación, desnudo y con la pija medio levantada, para concluir que estaba completamente chalado.

En este caso tenia que hacer lo que hacia cuando tipos mas grandes le golpeaban en la calle: aguantar y salir del problema por sus medios.

Abrió los ojos para toparse la imagen del muchacho más guapo que jamas hubiera visto en su vida.

Lo habría confundido con un ángel de no ser por los cuernos que asomaban en su cabeza.

Que enfermo era al alucinar semejante visión.

\- ¡Qué te jodan, pedazo de mierda! - Soltó como respuesta a su pregunta y comenzó a debatirse para soltarse de su agarre.

¿Qué se sintiria follarse a un demonio?

Definitivamente era un maldito enfermo, con la polla cada vez más dura.

\- ¿Que me jodan? ¿Es eso lo que deseas? - Richard no se vio ofendido por el insulto, en realidad estaba bastante entretenido.

Levantó los brazos de Jason por encima de su cabeza y sostuvo sus muñecas con una mano, la mano libre bajó a tocar la dura polla.

\- Podría dejar que tú me jodas. Solo tienes que pedirlo y seré todo tuyo.

Solo debía decir que si, eso seria suficiente para marcarlo; una vez hecho eso no se separaría de él hasta el ultimo momento. Esperaba que ese momento no llegase pronto, todo indicaba que ese mortal sería muy divertido.

Se acomodó de manera que tenga ese culo perfecto rozando la polla, la cual no dejaría de toquetear.

Lo malo del celibato es que cualquier tentación se magnificaba.

Ahora tenía un tipo, real o no, un culo suave sobre su pene, y él no estaba hecho de piedra.

Por más que forcejeara para soltarse de su agarre sólo provocaba que se frotara más contra este.

Se sentía muy real, y muy fuerte, para ser parte de la esquizofrenia, sin embargo no iba a subestimar a su enfermedad.

-Maldito, si digo que si ¿Te quitarás de encima, esperpento?

Razonando con alucinaciones, vaya jodida estaba su vida.

Y llamarle esperpento.

Hipócrita, jodido hipócrita estaba hecho. Nada más de verlo se le antojaba no estar loco, ni ser sacerdote y no vivir en esa maldita y corrupta cuidad para encontrárselo en un mejor lugar y pasar toda su miserable vida a su lado.

\- Solo hay una forma de saberlo. - Respondió el demonio con una sonrisa picarona.

Se rehusaba a hacerse a un lado, dejando que el pene ajeno se frote contra su culo perfecto; por otro lado, su cola se movía de manera mas agresiva en su interior, la punta de esta vibra y hace presión contra el punto del padre.

No iba a tomar un "no" como respuesta.

Y solo para provocarle un poco mas, se inclinó para robarle un beso que no tenía nada de casto.

Anotaría esa noche como la primera vez que tuvo algo dentro del culo y sintió placer. Placer suficiente para hacerle gemir como una puta. No, las putas fingen y lo suyo iba muy en serio.

Gracias a Dios (o a su maldita mente enferma) que el joven le besó y se ahorró despertar a los otros sacerdotes. Su beso carecía de docilidad, le mordió con la intención de arrancarle un pedazo, a pesar del peligro que podría resultar que a la mañana siguiente fuera a él a quien le faltara un trozo de labio.

La mordida provocó que Richard repegara su culo un poco mas y se frote descaradamente. El beso no era amable así que él tampoco lo seria, trataría de imponerse, sus dientes son afilados, así que también le mordería de regreso hasta hacerle sangrar.

La mano que le sostiene el pene le ha soltado para acomodarse contra su pecho, enterrando unas afiladas uñas en la piel a la altura de su corazón.

Estaba sangrando, es difícil seguir creyendo que eso es mentira cuando no sólo sangraba sino que también sentía un fuerte dolor sobre su pecho que se mezclaba con la insana excitación que le embriagaba.

-Si...- Murmuró Jason. El demonio o alucinación o lo que fuera ha ganado. No por el dolor, sino por el deseo, es como si ese ser exudara lujuria de cada poro- quiero poseerte...

El ente se separó y relamió sus labios ensangrentados, saboreando aquel liquido rojo, sabiendo que no es mas que una pequeña probada del manjar que le espera.

Sus ojos, aun inhumanamente brillantes se mantuvieron sobre los del padre, mientras que acomodaba su cuerpo de manera que al descender, sea lentamente penetrado. Su espalda se arqueaba por el éxtasis, su cola vibraba con mas fuerza y sus garras acabaron por rasgar la piel, dejando su marca.

La habitación estaba pobremente iluminada, había una lamparita de noche encendida al lado de la cama, junto a una bíblia y una pequeña virgen María. Esa luz bastaba para que el padre Jason apreciara el carmín de su propia sangre, antes de arquearse de puro y dulce pecaminoso placer.

Tenía idea que fué lo que le ha penetrado y cada vez que vibraba le arranca un gemido que solo logró acallar mordiéndose los labios.

Es un peleador por naturaleza y aunque cualquier otro se habría rendido ante tan glorioso placer, él aun buscaba tener el control de tan lasciva criatura que salida de su mente o no, debía ser suya. Pero bajo sus términos.

A diferencia del sacerdote, el demonio si se dió el lujo de gemir de placer, sutil para no atraer atención indeseada, sabía que ese es un lugar peligroso para los de su especie.

Le soltó las muñecas para apoyar ambas manos sobre el pecho cicatrizado, sus dedos trazaron lineas sobre las marcas en la piel; deseando saber la historia tras cada marca ya que eso no parecía ser algo común entre los "hombres de fe".

Con la poca luz pudo ver a detalle a aquel hombre, era apuesto, bastante; había hecho una buena elección esa noche, y esperaba que así como se veía de rudo, pueda soportar varios días antes de sucumbir.

Rezaría por su alma. Pero estaba en Gotham, su alma ya estaba condenada al infierno.

Libre de manos se las apañó para empujarlo contra el colchón aunque para ello tenga que despedirse de su cálido y muy apretado interior.

Volteó a aquella criatura de espaldas y como hacia poco había imaginado le penetró y comenzó a follarle como poseso.

A Jason nunca le gustó el sexo demasiado personal, no le gustaba ver la cara de sus amantes para no encariñarse con ellos, para olvidarlos con facilidad. Esa no iba a ser la excepción.

No solo atractivo, si no también dominante. El incubo no mostró resistencia al ser volteado, su cola salió para poder acomodarse, aunque apenas el sacerdote le volviese a tomar, el demonio volvería a penetrarle, esta vez sin amabilidad alguna.

Su culo perfecto al aire, su rostro contra la almohada dejando que sus gemidos se ahoguen; sus garras se sostenían de las sabanas, manchándolas de la sangre que ha quedado entre las uñas.

Quería mas, su pene se encuentra rígido así que una mano le tomaría para acariciarse mientras era follado.

Jason tenía que darse crédito, si lo había alucinado, tenia una mente privilegiada. Ese demonio con forma de hombre no tenía defecto alguno.

Y como gozó nalguear su precioso y suave trasero. Era como si se desquitara de todas sus frustraciones follando a ese ser con la misma violencia que aquella cola le follaba.

La nalgada resonó en la habitación y le dejó una sensación de escozor sobre la piel. El humano era más retorcido de lo que había imaginado, pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás. No es que Richard se quejara de ello, todo lo contrario solo haría que le disfrutara aun mas.

\- No sé de donde mierda saliste, pero eres jodidamente fantástico - Gruñó el sacerdote. No lo dejó darse placer por su cuenta, metió una mano entre sus piernas y se hizo cargo- ¿Qué mierda eres?

No le ha de responder a su pregunta, no quería asustarle aun; si había algo que el demonio disfrutara, era cuando sus víctimas se daban cuenta de su error a ultimo minuto, se regocijaba al ver sus miradas cansadas y aterradas, sabiendo que no podían hacer nada mas para salvarse.

Su cuerpo se retorció de placer, aun más cuando el humano decidió tomar su polla; sus gemidos eran tan dulces como un maullido, sus garras habían dejado agujereada la sabana. Pidió que lo folle más duro, que de todo lo que tenga, que lo haga suyo por completo.

¿Suyo?

Jason nunca había tenido nada suyo, ni un hogar, ni una familia, ni un amante, ni siquiera esta pequeña habitación era suya.

Se rió amargamente porque no se podía imaginar teniendo algo propio, eso no existía, tarde o temprano las cosas se esfumaban y por su bien lo mejor era no creerse esa mentira.

En lo que si cree es en placer que estaba sintiendo, que le hace estremecerse y gemir como nunca lo había hecho. Como se iba a odiar si eso era un puto sueño.

Cuando estuvo a nada de correrse sacó su polla de su interior, lo volteó con brusquedad, le agarró del cabello con la violencia que aquellos chulos usaron en el mismo cuando era más joven y le restregó su miembro en su cara.

\- Traga - Ordenó, sin entender muy bien de donde nacía toda esa violencia, él jamas habría tratado a una prostituta así.

Era como si estuviese intoxicado por una malsana lujuria.

La mejor arma de un demonio no es su fuerza, ni sus habilidades sobrenaturales, si no su maestría en el arte del engaño y la seducción.

En el caso del incubo, aquel engaño era la promesa de pertenecerle a su presa, el engaño con el que los engatuza, el deseo innato de los humanos por ser queridos o amados por alguien (o en este caso, algo).

El deseo es una infección que el ente aprovecha e intensifica en cada encuentro con cada emoción que predomine al humano; en este caso parecía ser la ira. Así que se dejó jalar con tal violencia, sacando la cola del interior de su amante.

Su mirada vuelve a fijarse en esos ojos del padre, una sonrisa predatoria se cruza por su rostro antes de enrollar su larga lengua alrededor de la polla.

Eso habría asustado a cualquiera. Esa lengua no era natural.

Sin embargo a Jason no le importaba, estaba caliente y ansioso y esa lengua le provocaba un infinito alivio que le arranco un sonoro gemido mientras cada centímetro de su piel se estremecía. No quiso esperar y lo empujó hacia su entrepierna para que tragara de tajo como le había ordenado

Se vió obligado a engullirle por completo, cosa que tampoco le fué de su desagrado.

Sus manos le tomaron de las piernas, dejándole profundos rasguños que le asegurarían que eso no era un sueño y le recordaría con que criatura se ha metido. Su lengua le chupeteó hábilmente, buscando también tener una probada de la esencia de ese joven tan viril.

Hay cosas malas en Gotham, horrores que en otras ciudades no podían ni imaginarse.

Ese demonio debería estar entre las peores cosas que te puedes topar en Gotham.

Debería, sino la chupara como los dioses, si Jason no estuviera llegando al orgasmo a los pocos momentos de llevar su polla al interior de su boca. Eyacula y lo obliga a tragar todo su semen sin preguntarse si esa criatura puede ahogarse.

De repente una idea acaricia su mente y su en toda su locura hubiera secuestrado a un joven y ahora le estuviera haciendo todas esas bajezas. A veces los jóvenes que llevaban la vida vendiendo su cuerpo iban, a la catedral a buscar donde dormir. ¿Y si se hubiera aprovechado de uno de ellos?

El demonio tragó la eyaculada, haciéndole correrse poco después; aun tras separarse tendría un tramo blancuzco en la comisura de la boca, mismo tramo que limpiaría con su larga lengua.

Se incorporó de rodillas, repegando su cuerpo contra el del humano, solo para robarle un beso y una lamida por toda su barbilla. Y tan rápido fue ese movimiento, tan pronto volvió a separarse.

El padre Todd se deja caer en la cama, cansado como nunca en su vida y completamente satisfecho.

Deja al demonio hacer y hasta responde a su fugaz beso.

-¿Qué eres? - Vuelve a formular la pregunta- ¿Eres por lo menos real o un invento de mi mente?

\- ¿Acaso importa lo que sea? Solo diré que esto no es una alucinación y que tampoco te dejaré ir. - Se recuesta sobre el pecho del padre, igual de satisfecho que este, su rostro quedando a poca distancia del otro. Su cola sostiene los medicamentos a lado de la cama y los atrae junto al padre. - Estas cosas no te van a servir de nada ahora que me tienes.

\- No soy tu maldita mascota, monstruo - Le advirtió incluso empujándole para que se apartara de su lado, no sin antes arrebatarle, o por lo menos intentarlo, sus medicamentos. - ¿Tú que sabes? No me conoces

\- ¿Quién dijo que serias mi mascota? No, no, lo estas entendiendo todo mal. Dijiste que me deseabas, así que seré todo tuyo, no al revés. - Permitió que le arrebatara la medicina, esa cola se enrolló alrededor de su muñeca, sin hacer mucha presión. - Dime, padre; ¿Porqué estas aquí? ¿Cuantas veces has llamado a tu Dios y cuantas te ha respondido? Soy la única compañía que necesitas. Dormirás mejor esta noche y sin necesidad de tragar esa basura.

Dios le abandonó hace mucho tiempo, probablemente ni siquiera se había enterado de su existencia.

Un crío de Gotham no tenía nada en especial para que Dios se preocupara por él.

No tenia respuesta favorable, ni siquiera una que defendiera la creencia que debía profesar por sus hábitos. Probablemente era el único sacerdote sin fe.

Por fin tiene tiempo de observar su cola detenidamente. Aquella cola es delgada y suave al tacto, completamente negra exceptuando por la punta que tiene una curiosa coloración azul, del mismo azul que coincide con unas marcas igual de curiosas que se esparcen por el torso del demonio.

¡Y pensar que aquella cosa estuvo dentro de él!

Siente asco y excitación al mismo tiempo.

-Estoy aquí porque se me da la gana y mi dios no es tu asunto, demonio. Si tanto presumes ser mío, hazme un favor y lárgate, no me gusta dormir con aquellos que me he cogido.

\- Pero que frío! - Hace un puchero antes de soltarle y hacerse a un lado. - Como quieras, te dejaré dormir en paz.

Y tal como dijo, simplemente desaparece de vista. Por supuesto, no estaría muy lejos, simplemente se resguardaría debajo de la cama. Por cuestiones practicas.

Si le preguntaran a Jason si en parte se arrepiente por echarle de la cama, diría que si; nunca en su vida había tenido compañía así y aunque fuera un ente maligno, quizá era lo mejor que le había pasado en toda su vida.

Soltó una suave risa amarga, en verdad era un maldito miserable.

Entre el cansancio y la medicina no pasaría demasiado tiempo antes de que se quedara completamente dormido.

Ni siquiera lograría despertarse para el servicio matutino, apenas y lograría abrir los ojos para el medio día y como era su costumbre despertaría de súbito, tras una horrible pesadilla


	2. Chapter 2

Los demonios no duermen, no necesitan hacerlo; así que Richard permaneció gran parte de la noche debajo de la cama del sacerdote hasta aburrirse. Las horas se le hacían eternas. El amanecer ha llegado y el sacerdote ni siquiera había despertado.

El demonio se asomó para asegurar que su amante no haya muerto durante la noche. ¡Aquello seria toda una tragedia! Acabó por salir de su escondite, recostándose a lado de su anfitrión unas horas mas; observando al humano silenciosamente, hasta llegado el mediodía y ese súbito despertar.

\- Pensé que los sacerdotes eran madrugadores.

\- ¿Qué hora...? - Entre todas las cosas que tenia amontonadas en la mesita de noche, Jason buscó su reloj de mano, tan solo para darse cuenta de la hora – _Joder_...

Se levantó corriendo, dispuesto a vestirse y apresurarse, entonces cayó en cuenta que la alucinación no era tal, que aquel joven en verdad estaba ahí con su maldito cuerpo pecaminoso.

Permaneció de pie a la mitad de la habitación, aun desnudo, contemplándolo como si no lo hubiera visto (y follado) la noche anterior.

A la luz del día, podía ver mejor el físico de la criatura.

Una apariencia joven, parecía rondar los 20s, pero seguro era mucho mas viejo que eso. Su cuerpo atlético, bien definido, parecía vestir con una especie de traje negro -atravesado por una franja azulada a la altura del abdomen- tan pegado que no dejaba absolutamente nada a la imaginación; de ojos tan azules como aquella curiosa marca.

En efecto, cualquiera podía creer que se trataba de un humano estúpidamente apuesto, de no ser por el par de cuernos oscuros que sobresalen entre su cabellera, o la larga cola cuya punta se mueve con suavidad.

\- ¿Quién eres?

\- Pensé que ya sabías lo que soy. - El demonio tomó asiento, con las piernas cruzadas y la cola moviéndose de un lado a otro; manteniendo la vista sobre el sacerdote y su cómica reacción. - ¿Acaso quieres que te diga mi nombre?

Era curioso, los sacerdotes se llenaban la boca hablando de la existencia de Dios y el Diablo y cuando tenían pruebas de ello simplemente no podían creerlo.

Menudos hipócritas.

Jason decidió mantener la mente abierta; en Gotham ya de por si pasaban cosas muy raras.

\- Si lo tienes deberías decírmelo, a menos que quieras que te llame “asqueroso demonio”.

\- Richard. - Ese no es un nombre aterrador, como uno esperaría de algún demonio; pero ¿para que le serviría un nombre intimidante? - Pero puedes llamarme Dick. ¿Tienes nombre? ¿O acaso tendré que llamarte "Padre"? No es que me moleste la idea de algo que suene incestuoso, pero esto se volverá aburrido muy pronto.

Dick, le quedaba muy bien ese nombre. Eso le recordó que aun estaba completamente en bolas delante de él.

\- Peter. - No le iba a dar su primer nombre. Los nombres tienen poder y no sabía que podía hacer el demonio con el suyo - ¿Eres incubo o debería llamarte súcubo? Como sea, ¿Qué quieres de mi?

\- ¿Acaso hace alguna diferencia si soy incubo o súcubo? Vamos, _Petey_ , lo que deseo es lo de menos. Lo que debería de preguntar es qué es lo que _tú_ deseas.

-¿Y de cuando acá la comprensión por el prójimo es del conocimiento de los demonios? - Volvió a su lado, sólo para mirarlo de más cerca. Seguía tan perfecto como la noche anterior, por lo menos a su polla le pareció así. - ¿Debo optar por algo clásico? ¿Acaso quieres mi alma?

\- Para tu información, somos criaturas _muy_ empáticas. -Si el padre se acercaba, el demonio lo haría aún mas; porque para él no existe tal cosa como "espacio personal".

\- También somos criaturas complacientes, como habrás notado ya. Sólo deseo una buena follada. _Constante_ , de preferencia. No pido nada mas que eso. - Y si, también su deliciosa alma, pero eso se lo va a guardar para el final.

Habría que ser idiota para creerse su "buena obra sexual" y no es que Jason se quejara, podía vivir con un trato así, sin embargo estaba seguro que saldría muy mal parado de eso.

\- ¿Y si digo que no te quiero cerca de mi? - Atrajo al demonio, sentándole sobre su regazo. Sus acciones contradicen sus palabras.

\- Te tacharía de muy mal mentiroso, considerando como me deseabas anoche. Y por supuesto, sería inútil. - El demonio deslizó sus dedos por el torso desnudo, pasando por el rasguño que ha dejado en el cuerpo del sacerdote. - Te he marcado como mío así que no te vas a deshacer de mi tan fácilmente.

\- Siempre hay una manera de deshacerse de los indeseables, esto es Gotham, aquí no le tememos ni a los jodidos demonios

\- He estado en Gotham mucho más tiempo de lo que tú has vivido. Siempre consigo lo que quiero.

Retador, que ese monstruo viera que no le tenía miedo, pese a ser una criatura sobrenatural. No hay nada mejor que un reto, Richard esta mas que dispuesto a seguir el juego a ver por cuanto tiempo duraría aquello.

-¿Esta es tu verdadera forma o sólo lo usas para conseguir lo que quieres? - Le puso las manos en las piernas y fue avanzando hacia el interior de sus muslos. - ¿Otros pueden verte? ¿Estas seguro que no eres una maldita alucinación?

Vives toda tu vida solo y una calurosa noche un demonio se mete a tu cama para follar contigo.

¿No podría ser mas surreal?

Ah claro, también es sacerdote.

\- Esta es mi verdadera forma. Soy tan real como lo que hicimos anoche, y si, no eres el único que puede verme; solo que a diferencia tuya, el resto me verá como un joven cualquiera a menos que yo deseé lo contrario.

Tenía que preguntar, porque por lo menos hasta que se sacara a ese demonio de encima debía asegurarse de que no se metería en problemas por su culpa. So otros pudiesen ver a Dick por lo que es... No se quiere imaginar el tipo de desastre que causaría.

\- Si alguien te puede ver, no te puedes quedar conmigo. Se supone que soy un sacerdote, no te puedo tener en mi habitación.

La atención del padre pasó de las piernas, a la cola de la criatura, la cual no tardó en atrapar con una mano. La textura era lisa y suave, como si fuera la piel de una serpiente; fijándose mas detenidamente, Jason se percató que la punta de esa cola tiene una coloración azulada.

La cola resultó ser muy sensible y al demonio no le hizo gracia aquel agarre tan inesperado. Soltó una queja, sonando como un chillido ahogado y en defensa aquella cola se enroscó con fuerza en la muñeca del sacerdote.

¡Un punto débil! Jason no se olvidará de ese detalle.

\- ¿Dónde quieres que me esconda? ¿En esa mansión decrépita al tope de la colina? Por favor, eso sería tan trillado.

\- ¿Y porqué no? Seguro al degenerado que vive en la mansión le encantaría tener un culo joven que follarse, así me dejas en paz.

Con la mano libre le agarró del cuello, primero pensó en ahorcarlo. Si no era humano, ¿Qué importaba? Pero sus labios eran tan tentadores que mejor optó por besarlo tan agresivamente que parecía querer herirle.

El beso que sigue a eso fue correspondido con la misma agresividad que muestra el sacerdote. Una vez mas haría uso de esa peculiar lengua, con tal de tomar el dominio del acto.

El caso de la lengua de Richard era especial, en una primera instancia le causaba terror pero al momento siguiente estaba disfrutando. Tanto que casi podía ceder ante esta y sus grandes habilidades.

Pero eso era justo lo que quería el demonio, ¿No? Rendirlo a sus pies.

No le importó que ese fuera el mejor beso de toda su vida, o que la sangre se le estuviera acumulando en la entrepierna. Se apartó y optó por empujarle, esperaba deshacerse de él.

¡Y quiera dios no caer de nuevo en sus garras!

¿Acaso Dios lo oiría si comenzaba a rezar?

Quizá su premio por toda su miseria era ese atractivo ser.

\- Y dicen que los demonios somos crueles, cuando ustedes los humanos nos dejan con las ganas de un poco más. - Se relamió los labios, aun tenía el sabor del beso en la boca. - Es verdaderamente cruel.

\- Si te dejo seguir seré yo quien acabe perdiendo. No confío en ti ni en tu linda cara. Además, necesito tomar un baño - Principalmente para quitarse la calentura.

\- ¿Tampoco confías en mi adorable trasero? Que aburrido. - Se apartó por completo, soltándole; cruzó tanto las piernas como los brazos. - Podría acompañarte, para tallar esas partes donde no alcanzas.

\- Quédate aquí y no toques nada – Amenazó Jason antes de, prácticamente, huir hacia el baño, y por supuesto cerrar la puerta con llave.

Tomó un largo baño de agua fría procurando no pensar en el precioso joven que había dejado en su pequeña habitación

¿Qué iba a hacer con él?

¿Cómo se iba a deshacer de él?

_¿Quería realmente deshacerse de él?_

Richard permaneció sobre la cama, aunque eso no significaba que estaría quieto.

Se acercó a la mesa de noche, solo para tomar el botecito con el medicamento del padre.

¿Porqué le dan tanta importancia a esas píldoras?

La mente humana es una cosa muy curiosa. Frágil y susceptible, algunos humanos no podían lidiar con ciertos eventos traumáticos, dejándoles marcados de por vida; o en otros casos, necesitando la ayuda de químicos para continuar con sus miserables existencias.

Tal vez podía hacerle una jugarreta al regresar. Abrió el frasco y lo vació por completo, tragándose todo su contenido. Para cuando el padre regrese de su baño, el demonio estaría desparramado sobre la cama con los ojos cerrados y la lengua de fuera.

En Gotham puedes ver cosas raras, pero nunca pasó por su cabeza que al salir de bañarse, Jason se toparía con un demonio que aparentemente acababa de suicidarse al tomarse toda sus pastillas.

No pensó si eso le hará daño o no, tampoco pensó en el hecho que no le debe nada a esa criatura.

\- ¡Richard! - Se olvidó de todo y con una completa y genuina preocupación, subió a la cama para comprobar sus signos vitales, para tratar de reanimarlo si es posible. -¡Richard, háblame!

No encontró pulso, por más que le haya buscado. El sacerdote no sospechaba que aquello era parte de la naturaleza del demonio y al demonio tampoco se le ocurre el mencionar aquellos detalles que, a su parecer, le parecen irrelevantes.

Y por unos breves segundos, la imagen de su propia madre apareció en su cabeza. Tirada en un pasillo de su lastimera casa, ahogada con su propio vomito tras haberse metido toda la metanfetamina posible.

Richard no esperó que el padre mostrase una genuina preocupación por su bienestar. De tener aunque sea un ápice de humanidad (cosa de la cual carece), se habría sentido culpable por jugarle tan mala pasada.

Abrió un ojo solo para observarle con discreción.

¿Seria buen momento para revelarle que esa no era mas que una "inocente" broma?

Jason ya estaba pasando en llevarlo a un hospital, ni siquiera le importaba lo que pasaría cuando le vieran salir de su habitación con el muchacho en brazos.

Probablemente tendría que despedirse de su sotana; cambiarla por un traje naranja de la penitenciaria de Gotham.

Tantas cosas pasaron por su cabeza hasta que lo escuchó hablar tan tranquilamente.

\- Esas cosas no tienen sabor. - Comenta la criatura, con toda la casualidad del mundo.

El Padre Todd tiene sentido del humor, que eso no quede en duda. Es mas, se ha tomado tan bien aquella broma, que en respuesta tomó su biblia y la utilizó para propinarle unos buenos golpes al travieso incubo.

Para el tercer golpe, el demonio saltó desde la cama, hacia mueble mas cercano: un escritorio que acabó tirando antes de volver a saltar y buscar resguardo debajo de la cama.

Jason era fuerte, sabia pelear, aunque no formalmente; de lo contrario no habría sobrevivido a las calles de Gotham. Pero el joven demonio poseía una agilidad y una gracia que no tenía comparación; como un gimnasta o un acróbata.

\- Eres un hijo de puta, Richard - Enojado partió a vestirse, dándole la espalda a la cama. - ¡Y si sabes lo que te conviene, te vas a quedar ahí abajo para siempre!

\- Para siempre muy largo, me aburro con facilidad. - Se asomó por su escondite, solo para verle vestir. Se preguntó cuanto tiempo tardaría en regresar a la habitación y la idea de seguirle era tan tentadora, si no se tratara de una maldita catedral que sin duda estaría llena de objetos sagrados o benditos. - Por cierto, deberías limpiar aquí abajo, esta lleno de polvo.

Como no tenía idea si Richard le seguiría o no, le dejó una muda de ropa sobre la cama.

En caso de ser visto, diría que se trataba de un amigo del orfanato, a lo mejor le creerían. Porque eso suena mucho mas creíble que decir que en realidad se trataba de un apuesto demonio de índole sexual a quien por cierto se folló la noche anterior.

-¿Porqué no lo haces? Después de todo estas a mi servicio. - Volvió a dirigir su vista hacia el demonio. - ¿Sabes que me pondría? Que limpiaras el piso con la lengua.

\- No voy a ser tu servicio de limpieza. - Dick salió por completo de su escondite, sacudiéndose todo rastro de polvo que haya quedado pegado a su cuerpo. Le echó una ojeada al cambio de ropa y tomó la camisa para ponérsela; los años le han enseñado a no agujerear la ropa con los cuernos, pero el pantalón siempre ha sido un estorbo; su cola es inquieta y tenerla aprisionada en esa prenda por largas horas es incómodo.

\- Pues vaya utilidad tienes. Solo sirves para calentar la cama - Jason no quería ser así de despreciable con él, pero no se le ocurría mejor forma, de momento, para echarlo de su vida.

\- ¡Uy! ¡Discúlpame si esperabas un demonio sirviente! - Ofendido pero ya vestido, (y con la cola sobresaliendo por encima del pantalón); el demonio se aventó con todo dramatismo teatral sobre la cama.

El padre Todd rodó los ojos. Ojalá el demonio no pareciera tan atractivo haciendo berrinche.

Se fue a sentar a su lado, estaba siendo consciente de que quisiera o no Richard era su responsabilidad. Esa responsabilidad no perdió el tiempo y, aprovechando el tenerle a su lado, se recostó sobre su pecho.

No. Al parecer no podría deshacerse de ese demonio con tanta facilidad.

\- ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer contigo? - Le acarició el rostro. No podía evitarlo.

\- Hay muchas cosas que podrías hacer conmigo. Solo es cuestión de que tan creativo seas, Petey.

-¿Y quien dice que querré follar contigo?

\- Es eso o tu mano. A menos que desees que te saquen de este lugar y tengas que huir a las calles. - No estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de caricias. Usualmente sus "acompañantes" son rudos y mantienen sus relaciones lo mas alejadas posibles, exclusivamente sexuales. Eso no significaba que le desagrade la caricia, hasta se vio buscando mas de ese cálido contacto. - Aunque si acabas en las calles no estarías del todo solo. Quien sabe, un demonio a tu lado podría tener sus ventajas.

\- O quien sabe en que problemas me meterías... Supongo que estoy obligado a mantenerte aquí escondido hasta que te vayas por tu propio pie.

Y bien, quizá se lo follaría mientras eso sucedía, aunque fuera en contra de sus votos.

\- ¿Te molesta? - Preguntó, tomando de nuevo la cola del incubo. - Le podemos hacer un agujero al pantalón.

\- Si me vas a tener aquí encerrado entonces no veo el punto de prestarme el cambio de ropa. - La cola se enrolla una vez mas alrededor de la mano, entrelazándose con los dedos del sacerdote. - Puedo acostumbrarme, un agujero seria demasiado llamativo.

Mantener el perfil bajo por un par de días le seria de ayuda y que mejor escondite para un demonio que una catedral.

-Prefiero que te encuentren vestido si alguien entra a la habitación. Si te portas bien te dejaré salir - No dudaba que saldría por su cuenta, en ese caso también le prefiere vestido.

Con la cola entrelazada con su mano, Jason aprovechó para observarla bien, la situación era extraña pero no dejaba de ser atrayente.

Acercó la cola a su boca y le dio una lamida, parecía una parte sensible.

Las sospechas del padre Todd son acertadas, la cola es muy sensible y esa lamida hizo que todo el cuerpo de la criatura se estremeciera..

\- ¿Me sacarás a pasear como un perro? Mas te vale tener una correa a la mano. - Podía salir por su cuenta y si el hambre llegaba a ser demasiada incluso buscaría una víctima rápida; algo para saciarse sin tener que sacrificar su juguete en turno.

-No eres humano. Si crees que me voy a sentir mal por lo que dices estas muy equivocado.

\- Una vez mas me malinterpretas, Petey; solo estaba haciendo una amistosa sugerencia.

De rato, Jason prácticamente le hacía una felación y Richard estaba disfrutando de ese trato; su cuerpo relajado, tendido sobre el regazo del sacerdote, su boca entreabierta por el placer que le trae la lengua de su amante...

Pero todo se ve tan rudamente interrumpido por el golpeteo de la puerta. Tan rápido como pudo, apartó la cola y saltó de vuelta a su escondite.

Jason se levantó como un bólido para abrir la puerta. Afuera hombre de aspecto severo con sotana regaña a Jason por su tardanza.

El trato del joven sacerdote era abismalmente diferente al que le ha dado a Richard. Su tono es dulce y amable, tanto que el regaño del mayor no duró demasiado. No le quedó más opción que marcharse con el otro sacerdote, dejando al demonio encerrado dentro de esas cuatro paredes.

No hay televisión, ni radio. Jason tiene un celular pero se lo había llevado consigo. La única compañía que podría tener Richard en esa pequeñísima habitación era la colección de libros que yacían en el suelo gracias al mueble derribado.

El día avanzó lentamente para el demonio, quien se pasó gran parte del tiempo sobre la cama del sacerdote, llenándose del aroma impregnado en la tela.

Tomó algún que otro libro del suelo, solo para darle una ojeada rápida. No encontró nada interesante, así que tiró de nuevo esos libros sin cuidado alguno en el suelo.

La noche cae pronto y el demonio ya no solo estaba aburrido, si no también hambriento.

Y el sacerdote _aun_ no regresaba, al parecer no lo haría hasta mas tarde.

Tal vez podría fugarse por un par de horas. Tomar una follada rápida, suficiente para satisfacerse por esa noche y regresar a la habitación sin sospecha alguna. Si, eso sonaba como un gran plan, así que el demonio no tardó en seguirlo y salir por la misma ventana por la cual había entrado la noche anterior.

 

* * *

 

La vida en la catedral de Gotham no era tan tranquila como uno se imaginaría

Entre ayudar a los pobres de la ciudad (que eran bastantes) y lidiar con los gánsteres que querían usar la catedral como centro de operaciones, el día se iba por completo.

Se celebraban dos oficios, uno por la mañana y otro por la tarde. La iglesia permanecía abierta hasta las diez de la noche, porque mas tarde se había demostrado que no era seguro.

Se ofrecían servicios a la comunidad, principalmente reuniones de AA; a pesar de que ya habían tenido un tiroteo en medio de una reunión.

Jason pasó gran parte del día pensando en el joven que se encontraba en su habitación. Sabía que eso no era bueno, que esa criatura, de no ser una creación de su propia mente, era peligrosa.

¿Cómo alguien con el rostro tan angelical podía ser un ser maligno?

Aún durante la reunión que presidía, apenas prestó atención a las pláticas. De cuando en cuando miraba el reloj montado en la pared de la sacristía.

Al terminar fue el primero en levantarse, quería volver a su habitación y ver que todo estaba en orden, aunque antes se robaría unas cuantas donas para su "amante"

Un joven pelirrojo, de alrededor la misma edad del padre Todd; estaría acabando de dar su resumen, anunciando que llevaba ya una semana limpio y sobrio. Ha sido toda una lucha, así que se recompensaría con una de las rosquillas que el padre estaba por tomar.

El joven pelirrojo se lleva los aplausos de las personas reunidas, para aquellos que la han pasado tan mal metidos en las drogas, cada día era una pequeña victoria. Una semana en verdad era un gran logro, en especial en una ciudad como Gotham donde en cada esquina se vendía drogas de todos tipos.

Una pequeña victoria, pero para Roy Harper era mucho mas que eso.

Jason no aplaudió porque estaba más ocupado tomando las rosquillas, aun sin estar seguro si su invitado las comería, sin embargo cuando el pelirrojo se acerca a tomar las donas no le queda de otra que cruzar palabra con él.

-Te felicito, Harper, lo estas haciendo mejor que cualquiera

\- Muchas gracias, Padre Todd; esto significa mucho para mi.

Roy había sido un estudiante sobresaliente de ingeniería en la universidad de Gotham, consiguiendo una beca deportiva debido a su gran habilidad con el arco. Desafortunadamente uno no podía permanecer puro en una ciudad como esa. Empezó con el alcohol; una cosa llevó a otra y con eso llegaron pleitos con compañeros hasta ser expulsado.

Acabó en las calles, como muchos otros, donde pasó a vender droga para poder mantenerse a flote y aquello acabó por hacerle caer en aquel vicio.

Había llegado a la catedral hacia una semana atrás. Ni siquiera recuerda como sucedió eso, solo recuerda haber perdido el conocimiento cerca de las alcantarillas, despertando a la puerta de aquel lugar.

-Déjame ver tus brazos - Jason dejó las donas un instante y se concentró en el pelirrojo.

Era tan raro que le llamaran “Padre Todd“, no acababa de acostumbrarse, Padre Todd sonaba a un título demasiado bueno para alguien como él.

El pelirrojo sostuvo la dona con la boca para poder levantarse la manga de la chamarra que traía. Sus brazos, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, estaba adornado por cientos de pecas, y entre estas aun se verían las marcas de la ultima vez que se inyectó heroína.

-No quiero ver ni una de estas nueva, ¿Entendiste? - Jason golpeó el interior de los brazos de Roy, justo donde estaban las marcas de heroína. - Quiero que te mantengas limpio o no voy a ser muy amable contigo - Amenazó, aun con una sonrisa.

Si alguien merecía ser salvado de esa bola de adictos, era Roy Harper

\- Prometo hacer lo mejor que pueda, Padre Todd. - Respondió tras sacarse la donita a medio morder de la boca. - Seguiré viniendo a las reuniones, aunque debo de hallar aun un lugar donde quedarme...

-¿Dónde te has estado quedando, Harper?

\- En donde pueda. Por suerte hay muchos edificios abandonados aquí. No es como Star City, donde es difícil hallar un lugar donde pasar la noche.

Había escuchado de Roy. Era un tipo listo, de esos a los que les esperaban grandes cosas, pero que su mala cabeza lo arrastró junto con lo peor de esa podrida ciudad.

Jason no se volvió sacerdote para ayudar a otros, nadie podía salvarse en Gotham. Se había vuelto sacerdote para escapar de sus propios problemas, encontrar un lugar donde pudiera estar en paz y su locura no lo alcanzara.

Sin embargo, se sintió en la obligación de ayudar a Roy, ¿Porqué a él, entre todo ese grupo de malvivientes? No lo sabía pero iba a ayudarlo. Si lo dejaba en las calles no tardaría en recaer.

Cuando la pobreza y el hambre son demasiado; las drogas se vuelven el único consuelo, en especial si se está sólo.

Y Roy parecía un solitario, como él.

-No te las comas y sígueme - Le entregó las donas que había apartado para Richard.

La mirada del pelirrojo se iluminó con lo que cree que es un ofrecimiento de asilo por parte del sacerdote.

Sostuvo las rosquillas, aunque la tentación de comerse una de estas era grande. Asumió que debían ser para el padre así que se tuvo que aguantar el hambre para seguirle sin hacer preguntas.

Gotham no perdona nada, te quita mas de lo que te da.

Roy sabe que Gotham es un lugar inclemente, donde solo los más fuertes sobreviven. Nunca se consideró alguien fuerte; listo si, y mucho, pero no fisicamente fuerte y su físico actual ciertamente no le hacía ver nada bien. Las drogas le habían dejado muy demacrado.

La catedral tenía espacio libre, aunque poco de este es habitable. Actualmente solo la capilla principal estaba abierta al público, el resto dejaba mucho que desear. El campanario aun se usaba pero no llevaría a Roy ahí, era muy húmedo y deprimente.

Lo llevó a una de las bodegas donde guardaban las cosas viejas de la catedral. Ahí había dormido el antiguo conserje de la catedral, antes de que lo echaran por descubrir que le vendía drogas a los adictos que iban a la reunión.

Jason personalmente se hizo cargo del “despido”, propinándole una bien merecida golpiza.

Así que ahí, entre bancas viejas, cuadros rotos y santos a los que les faltaba alguna parte de su cuerpo, había un viejo colchón con sábanas que seguro no habían sido limpiadas en mucho tiempo.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ese lugar era deprimente.

Ese no era el lugar mas lujoso para dormir, pero era mas que suficiente para Roy. Que va, era mucho mas de lo que el pelirrojo cree merecer.

-Se que no es un gran hotel de Gotham, pero puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras. No será gratis, nos hace falta quien nos ayude con la limpieza y el orden de la catedral. Solo hay una regla: nada de drogas.

\- Es... ¿Es enserio? ¿Puedo quedarme aquí? - Sus ojos se humedecen, ese era el gesto mas amable que alguien había hecho por él desde que fue echado de la universidad. - Nada de drogas, ya verá que dejaré el lugar mas limpio de lo que está. ¡Muchísimas gracias, padre Todd!

Estaba por abrazarle pero se detuvo. No sabía como se lo tomaría el sacerdote. Ni tampoco quería aplastar las donas.

\- Llámame Peter, tenemos prácticamente la misma edad, es raro que me llames "Padre Todd" - Le habría dicho su primer nombre pero no confiaba del todo en el pelirrojo, y no quería que ese nombre llegara a oídos de Richard.

¿Debería empezar a decirle Dick?

Joder, ni soñarlo.

\- Guarda las donas, mañana puedes desayunarlas. Hoy puedes acompañarme a cenar.

A él y a su... ¿Amante?

Le echó un vistazo a las donas y luego a Roy y su complexión demacrada, pensó que en épocas mejores ese pelirrojo habría sido apuesto. Habría dormido con él sin pensarlo.

_¿Justo como con Richard?_

Genial, al parecer la lujuria de ese demonio le estaba empezando a afectar.

Asilo y un desayuno asegurado. ¿Acaso eso es un sueño? Debía de serlo, nadie en Gotham podía ser tan amable, siempre había algún deseo de por medio. Roy teme descubrir que es lo que Peter pueda querer, ya que no ve que haya algo útil en él.

\- No quisiera ser una molestia padr-- Peter. ¿No te meterás en problemas por darme asilo? Sé que el lugar esta para ayudar a otros, y lo agradezco mucho... - Dejó las donas sobre el colchón.- Te lo debo. Estaré para lo que sea que necesites.

-Unos cuantos problemas, pero no mas de los que me he metido en toda mi vida. Me basta con que salgas de esta, Harper. Escuché que eras un genio, si aun podemos devolver ese cerebro tuyo a donde corresponde - Porque Roy debería estar en la universidad y no ahí - Me daré por bien servido. Ven, te enseñaré las cocinas pero antes necesito ir por alguien.

Se iba a meter en _muchos_ problemas.

En cuestión de un solo día había metido a la catedral a dos jóvenes sin permiso de nadie: un adicto y un demonio. Cuando el párroco principal lo notara tendría que usar sus mejores dotes histriónicos para convencerlo.

En total vivían tres sacerdotes en la catedral. El mas viejo había estado en quien sabe que guerra, estaba un poco senil y tenia muy mal humor pero en el fondo era un hombre compadecido. No tenía familia y rondaba los 90 años, ya solo esperaba su muerte.

Luego estaba el padre Thomas, era un hombre que rondaba los cuarenta, era amable pero distante, si tenia familia no hablaba de ella.

\- Puedes llamarme Roy, si vamos a dejar las formalidades atrás. - Con un poco más de confianza, el pelirrojo le dirigió una sonrisa al sacerdote, tirando su gorra roja a lado de las donas.

Quien sabe, tal vez Peter podría ser la primera persona a quien pudiese llamarle "amigo" sin temor a equivocarse.

\- Vamos, por el aspecto que traes apuesto a que no has comido bien en días.

Jason se adelantó para guiarle. La primer parada fue su habitación. Entraría dejando a Roy afuera, aunque no tendría el cuidado de cerrar la puerta con llave.

\- ¿Richard?

¿Y que encontraría el Padre Todd al entrar? Libros tirados sobre la cama y el suelo, la manta desaliñada y ninguna señal de la presencia del apuesto demonio.

\- ¡Vaya, pero que desastre! - Comentó el vago al asomarse por la puerta.

La habitación estaba hecha un maldito desastre y para empeorar las cosas, ¡Ese jodido incubo no estaba en ningún lugar!

El sacerdote se mordió la lengua para contener una serie de groserías. ¡Maldito hijo de la gran puta! ¡¿Pero que mierda estaba había ese demonio en su cuarto?!

Peor aún, ¿Dónde estaba el bastardo?

¿Y porqué mierda el saber que no está ahí no le alivia?

Se arrodilló en el piso para ver si Dick estaba bajo la cama

\- No creo que vayas a encontrar a quien sea que busques, debajo de la cama. - Roy prefirió no preguntar, no quisiera ser una molestia con su curiosidad, así que en lugar de eso se acercó a recoger el tiradero de libros y el escritorio caído. - ¿No sería bueno salir a buscar a tu amigo? No se vaya a meter en problemas allá afuera.

Entre todo el desorden, Roy encontró el bote de medicamento vacío. Aquello solo podía significar una cosa:

Quizá ese sujeto tal vez necesitaba ayuda "especial".

Roy Harper lo ha entendido todo mal.

_Genio_.

\- Es un tipo algo idiota, como un crío. - Jason se sintió usado como una ramera cualquiera. - No sé donde buscarlo, podría estar en cualquier parte.

¡Que se vaya a la mierda, no iba a buscarlo!

_“Que se muera, no lo quiero en mi vida.”_ Pensó Jason, hasta que una vocecita, que supuso debía ser su conciencia, le dijo que tenía que buscarlo.

\- No pudo haberse ido tan lejos sin que alguien le haya visto.

-No tienes que ayudarme, Har... Roy. Es muy tarde y seguramente debes estar cansado.

\- Es lo menos que puedo hacer. Tú me estas ayudando así que yo te ayudaré. Es muy peligroso allá afuera, sería más seguro si vamos los dos juntos, a que salgas por tu cuenta..

¡Si Roy supiera la clase de vida que llevó!

-Gracias, Roy - Se levantó. Le pasó un abrigo al pelirrojo y se adelantó rumbo a las peligrosas calles de Gotham.

El ex-adicto se cubrió con el abrigo y siguió a su nuevo amigo, sin saber el tipo de noche agitada que les esperaría por delante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y para complementar, contamos con un playlist en Spotify. 
> 
> Because, why the fuck not.
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/1297356229/playlist/0rWRYeFSmlnTAsjlD6u8vh


	3. Chapter 3

Si el diablo habitara algún lugar de la tierra, sería Gotham.

El día es lúgubre y miserable, la noche es el mismo infierno. Las únicas luces que iluminan el lugar, son las luminarias neón de los antros de mala muerte, como los casinos Wayne.

A Roy nunca le ha gustado la iluminación -o falta de esta- de Gotham. Las luces neón le lastiman la vista y los lugares oscuros son muy comunes y peligrosos.

Y en esa noche en particular, había algo inquietante en aquella vieja ciudad.

El alcalde fue hallado sin vida en uno de los tantos puteros; sin rastros de violencia, ni tampoco indicios de robo de propiedad. El forense calificó aquella muerte como un ataque cardiaco en el peor momento posible.

Con la cabecilla muerta, el poco equilibrio político se había ido a la mierda. Los criminales buscaban un contendiente para que fuera el sucesor; mientras que un bando trata de culpar al otro de dicha "tragedia".

Si, esa noche no sería fácil para el par.

Roy solo espera no tener algún encuentro con algún loco, o peor aún; toparse con el maldito murciélago.

\- ¿Conoces algún burdel cerca? - Preguntó Jason. Porque empezar por el pecado principal de Richard parecía lo más sensato. ¿Y qué mejor lugar para la lujuria que uno de los prostíbulos que tanto abundan ahí?

Jason no estaba al tanto de las noticias pero eso no evitaría que estuviera alerta al salir de la catedral y aventurarse en busca de su ingrato demonio.

\- ¿Qué clase de sujeto estamos buscando si lo primero que sugieres es un lugar como ese?

-Es un tipo complicado, pero creo que le gustan ese tipo de lugares. Vamos, te estaré cuidando, todo estará bien.

Roy conocía la ruta hacia esos lugares de perdición. Ahí era donde solía conseguir sus drogas la mayoría de las veces.

\- No creo que ir a un putero sea buena idea, con todo lo que ha pasado. - Se había enterado de la noticia durante la tarde, antes de ir a la reunión en la catedral.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? - Jason aún traía la sotana, quizá no habría sido buena idea quedársela, no podría moverse con facilidad en caso de ser necesario pelear.

\- ¿Las noticias no llegan a la iglesia? Hallaron al alcalde muerto hoy en la mañana, en uno de tantos prostíbulos. - A pesar de las dudas del pelirrojo, depositaría su confianza en el sacerdote. Le tomó de la mano para llevarlo hacia la ruta más cercana y -relativamente- segura hacia esa zona escabrosa de la maldita ciudad.

\- Dudo que le vayan a llorar demasiado al bastardo. - Era un sacerdote, no debería que hablar así, pero tampoco es que encontrara otras formas de referirse al hijo de puta del alcalde.

Como si no supiera media ciudad que había sido un cerdo corrupto. Por supuesto sabía que tras su muerte le esperaban días aún más oscuros a Gotham, iba a correr sangre y desafortunadamente la de los inocentes sería la más abundante.

Debió traer un arma, los delincuentes no iban a respetar su sotana, a ellos les importaba un carajo que representara la palabra de Dios.

Roy quisiera creer que después de eso le llegaran días mejores a Gotham.

Roy a veces puede ser muy inocente.

Al igual que el padre, empieza a creer que lo mejor habría sido traer un arma a la mano; espera hallar en el camino algo con que defenderse, alguna piedra o, de perdido, una barra de acero.

Conforme avanzaran, las luces de neón anunciarían la zona de los bares y prostíbulos. Mujeres y hombres esperando en las esquinas; algunas miradas se fijaron sobre aquel par de jóvenes como si fuesen unos pedazos de carne siendo paseados frente a una jauría de perros hambrientos.

En la catedral, Jason procuraba poner buena cara a los feligreses; a veces no tan honesta como quisiera, pero hace su mejor esfuerzo con quienes más lo necesitaban. Fuera de ella, su gesto se endurece. Jason saca a flote el joven que se crio en las calles, el agresivo e intimidante.

Roy se preguntaba como habrá sido la vida del padre Todd antes de llegar a la catedral; tal vez no tan distinta a la suya.

-¿Cuál es el lugar más popular? - El sacerdote no tenía idea de por dónde empezar a buscar, pero si tenían que buscar a un demonio, seguro este se hallaría en el puesto más corrupto que puedan encontrar.

\- Mierda, ¿Tan jodido me veo que parezco conocer todo el lugar?

\- Te ves como si hubieras salido de un basurero, Roy. - No decía como un insulto (del todo). Lo arreglarían, él se encargaría de que Roy estuviera bien y saliera de ese maldito infierno al que llamaban Gotham.

\- _Basurero_ , no un putero. - Le corrigió con cierto humor. Porque no hay mejor manera de afrontar los problemas que burlándose de ellos.

\- Créeme, por las ratas que visitan estos lugares no hay mucha diferencia entre uno y otro.

Al horizonte, se veía uno de los “negocios” más grandes de la zona: El Arlequín. Un, no tan pequeño, puesto de mala muerte con temática circense. Afuera el edificio parecía cualquier otro putero del montón, con una única diferencia siendo un “Arlequín” escrito en letras rojas y amarillas en neón.

Payasos y mimos en escasa ropa, o trajes entallados que dejaban muy poco a la imaginación; no era barato, y muchos de los que asisten a esos "shows" son gente de poder; políticos, mafiosos y empresarios.

Ese sitio tenía la pinta de ser un lugar al que sólo pudieras acceder con una cuenta bancaria muy grande, o con los contactos indicados.

Por supuesto, Jason conocía otros métodos para abrirse paso.

Se quitó la sotana y el alzacuello, entregándole las cosas a Roy, antes de dirigirse a la entrada principal.

Roy no hace preguntas, entiende las intenciones del sacerdote al esconder cualquier cosa que pueda identificarle como parte del clero. Tiene sentido, lo último que querría sería tener un grupo de mafiosos afuera de su catedral.

En la entrada encontraron al típico matón como perro guardián, vigilando a quienes se acerquen con las intenciones de entrar a tan exclusivo burdel. Era de esperarse que un lugar como ese estuviese bien vigilado.

Jason se acercó con una sonrisa casual, actuando como un cliente habitual del lugar. Su ropa negra y limpia le dio algo de credibilidad, suficiente para acercarse al enorme hombre antes de que este pudiera hacer algo y derribarlo.

Otra sorpresa más de Peter es que más rápido y fuerte de lo que Roy había imaginado; si, él debió de ser también de la calle. El sacerdote sabía pelear, a pesar de no haber recibido un entrenamiento formal; y no sería la primera vez que derribaba tipos más grandes que él.

El plan era sencillo: noquear al guardia y robarle su arma antes de que diera aviso. Hecho eso, tendrían algunos minutos para buscar a Richard antes de que se dieran cuenta.

Roy es quien se queda con el arma, asegurándole a Jason que su puntería era perfecta y que seguro disparar con un arma de fuego no sería tan diferente que hacerlo con un arco y flecha. En teoría, debía de ser tan sencillo como andar en bicicleta.

En contraste con la fachada, el interior del edificio parecía adornado como si fuese una grandiosa combinación entre un teatro y una carpa de circo. La típica pista central, con sus respectivos tubos atiborrados de bailarines en escasa (o nula) ropa; las mesas se encontraban separadas para darle una falsa sensación de privacidad a los clientes y a sus invitados; sobre cada mesa había un trapecio o un largo pliego de fina tela y su _performer_ correspondiente.

La droga se distribuye como si se tratase de dulces en una fiesta infantil; para un adicto en recuperación aquello era una tortura, y se podía ver que Roy estaba sufriendo por ello. Su paso es nervioso y sus manos le tiemblan, incluso podía verse rascándose el brazo izquierdo esporádicamente.

El lugar es casi bonito; elegante. Jason podría disfrutar de ello, si pudiera olvidar la mierda que seguro sucedía ahí y los cerdos que visitaban el lugar.

Ahora que lo pensaba, era un lugar perfecto para Richard, hermoso a la vista y podrido por dentro.

¿Y dónde estaría el demonio? Un par de metros por encima de una de las mesas, suspendido de cabeza por una fina tela roja carmesí; sus piernas y su cola enroscadas para mantenerle bien agarrado en esa misma posición. Vestía con el traje negro, sus cuernos eran adornados con cadenas de oro y las puntas de estos pintadas de dorado.

Ahí no temía mostrarse tal y como era; porque se le hacía más fácil esconderse en un lugar así sin tener que aparentar, cualquiera creería que se trata del vestuario o estarían muy ebrios, drogados o excitados como para prestarles atención.

No les tomó mucho tiempo el hallar al problemático demonio. Aún en ese extravagante ambiente logra resaltar; balanceándose sobre una mesa vacía con tal gracia, como una araña esperando a que algún insecto cayera en su trampa.

Y como si la vida se burlara de él, Dick se veía particularmente hermoso con todos esos adornos sobre su cuerpo resaltando su belleza. Lo único que Jason quería era bajarlo, tomarlo entre sus brazos y volver a hacerlo suyo sobre uno de esos asientos.

\- Ese bastardo de mierda... - Masculló el sacerdote, tratando de apartar esos pecaminosos pensamientos de su mente. Jaló a Roy consigo, no quería perderlo en aquel lugar donde se podía consumir droga hasta en el piso. - ¡Bájate de ahí, imbécil! Nos vamos de aquí ahora mismo.

\- ¿Ese es a quien estamos buscando? - Preguntó Roy, sin poder evitar ver al demonio, quien le parece demasiado apuesto, aún a pesar del curioso atuendo.

\- Para mí desgracia, sí. Es este imbécil.

Se tenía que recordar que Dick era un demonio y que a lo mejor lo que sentía se debía al influjo de este.

\- ¡Padre Petey! Que sorpresa el verte aquí. - No había esperado encontrarse a su sacerdote ahí. Que va, la idea de ver a un supuesto hombre de fe en un lugar como ese es simplemente risible. ¡Y venía acompañado! - ¿Quién es ese niño bonito que traes contigo?

El demonio descendió lo suficiente para mantener la cara a la misma altura que la del pelirrojo, suficientemente cerca para poder aspirar el aroma de este. Miseria, arrepentimiento y un toque de adicción. ¿Acaso el sacerdote se lo había traído como regalo? Pero que considerado de su parte.

\- ¿Que se supone que eres, algún diablo cirquero? - El pelirrojo retrocedió, sintiéndose perturbado por la falta de espacio personal. ¡Podría jurar que ese sujeto le estaba _oliendo_!

\- Acércate un poco más y te muestro. Vamos, Petey, ¿Tenemos que irnos tan pronto? ¡Apenas acaban de llegar!

\- Es alguien a quien tienes prohibido molestar. - Interrumpió el sacerdote, colocándose entre ellos. No por celos, sino porque lo que Roy menos necesitaba en su vida era un demonio corrompiéndole más. - Nos vamos ahora. Y si quieres que te deje volver a la catedral, vendrás con nosotros.

Les estaba tomando demasiado tiempo. No iban a tardar en descubrirlos

\- ¿Y este alguien tiene un nombre? - Dick posó ambas manos sobre los hombros del padre, solo para asomarse por encima de sus hombros, su atención aún en el nervioso pelirrojo.

\- H-Harper. Roy Harper. - Pobre, no tenía idea del tipo de poder que se podía conseguir con sólo un nombre.

\- Adorable. - Comentó el demonio, relamiéndose los labios. Se soltó del padre y bajó con una ágil voltereta, cayendo de pie. - Eres muy aburrido, Petey, te cambiaría por Roy de no ser porque no tengo a donde más ir. Andando, seguro ustedes no entraron por las buenas.

\- Me alegra que no entráramos por las buenas, de ser así seriamos unos cerdos, como el resto de los que vienen aquí.

Y hablando de esos cerdos, el tiempo se les había acabado. Un pequeño grupo de matones con máscaras de payaso los estaban buscando y para su mala suerte una de las chicas del lugar les estaba señalando.

La salida principal ya no era una opción.

\- ¿Cuándo entraste viste una salida trasera, Richard? Porque la necesitamos ahora.

\- Pensé que tú eras de los que usaban la entrada trasera. - Mira de reojo el grupo de matones. - No recuerdo bien...

\- ¿Estas bromando, cierto? - Roy se estaba poniendo aún más nervioso y ya había desenfundado el arma por si las dudas.

\- Es que es un lugar enorme, aunque creo que entre por... - Dick hace honor a su nombre, tardándose su dulce tiempo para “recordar” por donde había entrado. Señaló en dirección hacia los baños, había una salida de emergencia por ese rumbo. - Puedo hacerles tiempo en lo que escapan.

\- No, si te dejo sin vigilancia quien sabe de qué seas capaz. - Jason no quería causar ninguna muerte a menos que fuera extremadamente necesario.

No había tiempo para debatirse. El padre empujó a ambos para comenzaran a moverse por el rumbo que Dick había indicado; sin embargo, el grupo de matones pronto les estarían cerrando el paso.

A ojos de ese grupo de hombres, Jason y Roy se estaban robando a uno de sus "artistas", por lo cual, no saldrían vivos de ahí.

No era de extrañarse que eso sucediera. A veces los familiares entraban buscando a los suyos, otras veces eran novios celosos o clientes que no querían que sus amantes trabajaran ahí. Sólo los últimos salían bien parados de la situación, siempre y cuanto tuvieran el dinero suficiente para comprar la mercancía.

Jason ya sabía cómo iban las cosas: peleaban o sus cadáveres estarían mañana flotando en el río, el joven sacerdote siendo como era, no se dejó agarrar, así que fue el primero en soltar golpes

\- Soy un niño grande, _padre_ , he sabido cómo cuidarme en los últimos años. - Aunque eso normalmente significaba que alguien saldría muerto.

Al demonio no le molestaba recibir un par de balazos, pero estaba consciente que el otro par no era inmune al plomo. Así que no dejaría morir al sacerdote, no a menos que sea bajo sus propias manos; al pelirrojo... Quien sabe, tal vez se lo guardaría para después que haya acabado con Peter; sería divertido arrastrarle de vuelta a la perdición para después saciarse con este.

Roy no deseaba pelear, pero tampoco tenía mucha alternativa y el agarre en su arma era demasiado tembloroso. Nunca ha matado a nadie, ni tampoco quería empezar a hacerlo, así que prefirió mantenerse detrás del padre Todd.

Dick, por otro lado, confiaba en que esos matones no dañarían su "mercancía", así que optó por un enfrentamiento más directo; se aventó contra los matones a gran velocidad, cayendo sobre uno de estos. Las máscaras no protegerían al hombre de las garras del demonio, las cuales acabarían desgarrando tanto la máscara, como la cara del sujeto.

Decir que Dick resulta sanguinario es poco, hasta Jason que (según él) había visto de todo en esa ciudad se asustó; sin embargo pasada la primera impresión, continuó atacando a los hombres. No todos venían armados, así que esa era una pequeña ventaja para ellos. A pesar de que eso no evitó que una de las balas rozara su hombro y lo hiciera sangrar.

\- ¡Roy, el arma, dámela!

Los disparos sólo hicieron que Roy se alterara más de lo que ya estaba, causando que casi dispare su arma, de no ser por el seguro que tenía. No quiso arriesgarse, así que le entregó la pistola al sacerdote.

Mientras tanto el demonio se apartó de su víctima, a quien el sangrado y el dolor le habían dejado fuera de combate. Su atención se fijó al matón armado más cercano. Sería fácil usar su cola para tirarlo al suelo y así atacarle, pero eso lo dejaría al descubierto frente a Roy; en lugar de ello se quitó la cadena dorada que adornaba sus cuernos usándola para ahorcar al sujeto por detrás. Con fuerza suficiente podía hasta romperle el cuello, ¡Y vaya que tenía ganas de hacerlo!

Tal y como Jason lo había sospechado: Roy no estaba hecho para ese mundo, ¿Cómo había sobrevivido hasta ese momento? Sea cual fuera la razón de que siguiera vivo en esa ciudad, Jason se aseguraría que Roy no pereciera, pasara lo que pasara.

Pistola en mano, removió el seguro y comenzó a disparar contra los matones sin titubear. Jason resultó ser buen tirador, casi como si hubiera sido entrenado para ello, aunque al igual que con el combate físico, no tenía ningún entrenamiento formal, sólo la experiencia de las calles. No le disparó a ningún órgano vital, pero eso no significaba que la vida de esos hombres corriera peligro.

\- ¡Richard, deja a ese hombre y llévate a Roy! - Ordenó el sacerdote, ya que era claro que el otro joven no iba a poder salir por su cuenta sin tener un colapso nervioso.

¿Dejarlo a su suerte? Inconcebible, pero parecía que el padre sabía cuidarse. El demonio no tuvo más opción que obedecerle. Dejó a un lado al matón a medio estrangular para correr hacia el pelirrojo, quien parecía tener un ataque de nervios; le cargó sin dificultad alguna para seguir avanzando hacia la salida de emergencia.

Estando en un mejor estado mental, Roy se habría extrañado de la fuerza de ese joven, pero en ese momento su mente estaba en blanco, como si hubiese hecho cortocircuito.

El padre Todd sabía que era un idiota por confiarle la vida de ese muchacho al demonio, pero no tenía demasiadas opciones. Por lo menos espera que el juicio del demonio le haga entender que si algo le pasaba a Roy, no iba a ser bienvenido de nuevo en su vida.

Es un jodido caos.

Los disparos resuenan en el lugar, para entonces tanto clientes como _strippers_ han huido de ahí antes de salir heridos o muertos.

Jason se cubrió con una de las mesas caídas, disparando de vuelta hacia los matones que quedaban armados. Se sentía como en una maldita película de Tarantino y él sólo esperaba largarse antes de que los refuerzos lleguen.

O peor aún, que Batman se pare por ahí.

Tenía teorías sobre ese hombre encapuchado; aparte, claro del hecho que estaba loco como una cabra. Para empezar, dudaba que ese hombre estuviese del lado de alguien, podría considerarse el protector de Gotham, pero el hombre parecía más estar en una cruzada donde la ciudad sólo era el tablero y los ciudadanos sus peones desechables.

Con Jason cubriéndoles las espaldas, el par logró salir por una de las salidas traseras, la cual daba a uno de los tantos callejones de ese barrio maldito. Dick no dio explicación alguna, simplemente arrojó a Roy adentro de un contenedor de basura, metiéndose tras él.

El sacerdote vio a sus compañeros entrar al contenedor; le pareció una excelente idea, a pesar que los tres no podían esconderse. Necesitaban que alguien fuera la distracción.

\- Los veré en la catedral - Fue lo último que escucharon del padre Todd.

Más disparos, seguido por el sonido de pasos corriendo sobre el pavimento hasta perderse en la noche.

Dick ha quedado a solas con Roy, escondidos en un basurero con un espacio mucho más reducido del que había esperado.

¿Cómo fue que una simple salida acabó tan mal? ¡Y pensar que solo había salido por una cena rápida! Debió ser cosa sencilla: meterse al putero de su preferencia, tomar el alma de algún viejo pervertido que seguro nadie extrañaría y regresar a la catedral.

Pero no, _tenía_ que haber llegado el sacerdote y arruinar su maldita noche.

Pero viéndolo bien, no todo parecía estar perdido. Ahora con el padre Todd siendo carnada para los matones, Richard había quedado a solas con Roy, el espacio que había entre ellos era casi nulo y podía identificar su aroma aún entre el de la basura que les rodeaba.

\- ¿Crees que sea seguro salir ya? - Preguntó el pelirrojo, tras haberse recuperado del shock inicial.

Peter no se enojaría _mucho_ si ese pelirrojo no regresaba... ¿o sí?

\- No lo sé. Preferiría quedarme aquí unos minutos más.

Podía tomarlo y dejar el cuerpo ahí.

En caso de ser hallado seguro creerían que se trataba de un drogadicto más que tuvo la mala suerte de darse un pasón en un mal escondite. Seguro ni se tomarían la molestia de realizar una autopsia.

El mundo ya se estaba yendo a la mierda gracias a las amazonas y los atlantes. ¿A quién le importaría un muerto más?

\- C-creo que mejor me asomo a ver si todo está bien. - Roy hizo el intento por moverse entre la basura y el cuerpo del demonio. Eso ponía aún más nervioso al pelirrojo, cosa que a su vez hacía que sus movimientos aumentaran... Bueno, es todo un círculo vicioso.

Viéndolo de esa forma, en verdad habría sido _demasiado_ fácil para Dick el aprovecharse de Roy, y en vista que Peter parecía preocuparse por el pelirrojo, tal vez si se enojaría un poco si lo mataba. No iba a tomar ese riesgo, así que por esa noche se aguantaría el antojo.

Frustrado, el demonio apartó de una patada la pesada tapa del contenedor para saltar afuera de este.

El camino afuera estaba despejado para ellos, mientras a muchas calles de ahí Jason lidiaba con los matones.

Aun así, Dick condujo a Roy por los caminos más oscuros pero silenciosos del lugar, con tal de llegar a salvo a su destino. Conoce a la perfección las calles de la vieja ciudad, había vivido ahí desde que tiene memoria y sabía por cuales calles era más seguro cruzar a ciertas horas de la noche. Pero bien, no es como si hubiese algo más peligroso que un demonio.

El pelirrojo estaba genuinamente preocupado por el bienestar del padre Todd y tampoco parecía muy cómodo en atravesar las rutas que sugería el demonio. Richard le aseguró que Jason estaría bien, y sonaba tan convincente con ese tono tan despreocupado y dulce que usaba para hablarle, que no le quedaba más duda a Roy que seguirlo.

Roy no quiere, pero había algo en la manera de hablar del apuesto _stripper_ que acabó por obedecerle.

Les tomaría una hora llegar a la catedral. Una vez ahí, Dick acompañó a Roy hasta su habitación, donde una vez más la idea de tomarle se le volvió a cruzar por la cabeza. Una probada, tal vez no matarlo, pero tan siquiera follárselo...

Pero no. Roy cayó dormido apenas tocó el colchón.

El resto de esa noche, el demonio esperaría al sacerdote de vuelta en su propia habitación, recostado sobre la cama.

Desafortunadamente Jason no podría volver por ellos. Pasó el resto la noche huyendo y no sería hasta el amanecer que lograría regresar a la catedral.

De no haberse preocupado tanto por Roy, se habría dado cuenta que las máscaras de payaso no eran debido a la ambientación del lugar.

Se estaban metiendo en un lío bastante grande.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Fue una larga persecución y Jason había regresado a la catedral al despunte del alba.

Nuevamente se saltó el oficio de la mañana, estaba demasiado cansado y sucio para ser el sacerdote amable que todos esperaban. A pesar del cansancio, lo primero que hizo apenas llegado, fue asegurar que Roy hubiese regresado en una sola pieza.

Entró a la habitación del pelirrojo, sólo para hallarle profundamente dormido sobre su colchón, sin percatarse de la llegada del sacerdote.

Continuó hasta llegar a su propio cuarto, donde el demonio ya le estaba esperando, habiendo percibido el aroma del padre apenas se acercara a la habitación.

Richard le miró fijamente al entrar; podría decir que le alegraba que haya regresado con vida, habría sido una lástima perderlo tan pronto.

No hacía falta intercambiar palabras. Jason se dirigió directamente hacia el íncubo, le tomó de los cuernos y arrastró hacia el baño sin mayor explicación. Ni siquiera lo pensó, empujó a Richard contra la pared mostrando gran agresión y comenzó a besarlo.

Richard sintió su espalda golpeando con fuerza contra la pared. Sus labios fueron presa del sacerdote y no tardó en corresponder aquellos besos con la misma voracidad que demostraba su amante.

Jason nunca quiso ser el chico malo. Él quería una vida normal, con un trabajo común y corriente, una casa sencilla con un jardincito; quizá un perro.

Al parecer, eso había sido demasiado pedir.

Ahí estaba ahora, encerrado en el baño, besuqueandose con un maldito demonio. Es triste pensar que de camino pensó en echarlo de su vida pero conforme llegaba a la catedral sólo podía pensar en tenerlo entre sus brazos.

Arañó la piel de Richard, intentando arrancarle el traje negro. Para su sorpresa, descubriría que esa era su piel; al sentir las intenciones del sacerdote, su coloración tomó el de un cuerpo bronceado. Lo único que permaneció negro fueron la cola y los cuernos; la marca azul en su torso se convirtió en un patrón más decorativo, como si se tratase de un tatuaje intrincado.

Por lo visto, Richard tenía demasiadas peculiaridades, y joder, ninguna le molestaba. Sólo lo encontraba más hermoso y completamente adictivo.

Pero ¿acaso era justo que Dick estuviese desnudo y su sacerdote no?

Era momento de quedar a mano. Sus garras despedazaron la ropa del padre, dejándolo al descubierto. Jason se encontraba lleno de heridas y golpes, la piel manchada de sangre y suciedad. Acto seguido, el demonio pasó sus manos por las heridas, y después de las manos, sería su boca la que tocaría esas zonas afectadas, asegurándose de "limpiar" todo rastro de sangre con su lengua.

Maldito Richard. Las lamidas le volvían loco, era un efecto casi instantáneo al ver esas hermosas marcas azules decorando el pecho de su amante, el sacerdote se sintió obligado a regresarle el gesto, recorriendo con la lengua para subir hasta los hombros y llenarle de mordidas, con toda intención de dejarle sus propias marcas.

\- ¿Ese es el plan? ¿Te metes en la cabeza de los hombres para que no dejen de pensar en ti?

\- ¿Acaso está funcionando contigo? - Preguntó el otro con un susurro.

Restregó su cara contra el cuello ajeno, quería llenarse de su olor, deseaba saborear hasta el último rincón de su amante; sus dientes afilados rozaron con suavidad la piel desnuda.

Jason sentía que le hacían falta manos para recorrer todo el cuerpo de Richard como él deseaba, debía conformarse con restregarse con desesperación y desbocada lujuria. Metió una mano entre sus cuerpos para tocar sus miembros y la otra se dió gusto con su culo.

\- Ni lo sueñes - Respondió de la misma forma. - No voy a terminar como sea que hayan terminado tus otras víctimas. - No me vas a tener.

\- Eso es lo que dices ahora.

El demonio enroscó su cola alrededor de la cintura de Jason para mantenerlo cerca. Una mano se unió a la del sacerdote para bajar y acariciar sus testículos; la otra le tomó del cabello con poca amabilidad.

\- Entrégate a mi, Peter. - Susurró con voz aterciopelada, creyendo que ese era el primer nombre del padre. - Entrégate y seras recompensado. Anoche no fue más que una probada de lo que puedo hacerte sentir.

-No.

¿ _No_? ¿Acaso el sacerdote se había negado? Extraño, eso normalmente funcionaba... A menos que Peter no fuese el primer nombre del sacerdote.

Jodidamente astuto, no muchos se sabían aquella maña. Eso solo hizo que lo deseara aún más.

Aún sosteniéndole el cabello, el demonio jaló de este para tener la quijada del otro expuesta y dejar un tramo de besos y mordidas; su larga lengua llegando a meterse por su oreja.

El agua estaba fría, la caldera de la catedral es algo que dejó de funcionar desde hace mucho tiempo. A pesar de eso, Jason se sentía caliente, delirante y todo gracias Richard.

\- Pero tu puedes entregarte a mi. - Continuó el sacerdote. - Te gusta el sexo, ¿no es así? Te voy a dar el mejor de tu vida y nunca te vas a tener que parar nuevamente en esos repugnante lugares.

Jason se da cuenta que si quería al incubo para él solo, no debía de permitir que nadie más lo tocara.

Le dejó el trabajo de mastubarle a su demoníaco amante, mientras tomaba sus piernas para cargarle. No pudo darle la vuelta debido a esa cola que se negaba a soltar su cintura, así que optó por levantarle. Otra sorpresa más del demonio: era increíblemente ligero.

\- ¿Acaso estas celando a quienes puedan caer bajo mis garras en esos lugares? - Dick no opuso resistencia, dejándose cargar. Una mano se encargó de atender la polla dura de Jason. - Eres el primer amante que se ha molestado en irme a sacar de un burdel. Eso es raro.

Había una _enorme_ cantidad de buenos argumentos del porque no lo quería cerca de esos lugares, pero cada uno se le fue diluyendo de la mente. Entre sus besos, su boca, su mano atendiendo su pija; lo demás carecía de sentido, podría ver su vida en retrospectiva y darse cuenta que nada había valido la pena antes de conocer a Richard.

Ese era su poder... Unas cuantas horas a su lado y ya se le había metido en la piel como un veneno letal; si Jason no cedía era porque había pasado por demasiado para morir en manos de un ser como ese.

-Nadie te va a tocar más que yo. - Sentenció, y en ese preciso momento se las apañó para introducir el pene entre sus firmes nalgas. - Si vas a estar aquí, ese va a ser el trato. - Continúa diciendo mientras empuja contra él con el poco tacto que había demostrado.

No había necesidad de ser amable con Richard, pensaba Jason. Es una criatura sobrenatural, sin duda maligna por naturaleza; seguro hasta disfrutaba del ser penetrado sin preparación.

El demonio arqueó su cuerpo, aferrándose a la espalda del sacerdote; sus garras clavándose en la piel, dejando sus propias heridas, cuya sangre iría diluyéndose con el agua que caía sobre sus pieles. Quería gritar del placer, gemir como una puta, pero se abstuvó de ello, clavándole los dientes, dejando que esta vez se abriera la piel.

A lo largo de su vida había tenido varios tipos de amantes; encuentros casuales que no duraron más de dos noches, otros preferían tratarlo con falsa delicadeza, como si estuviesen cortejando una dama.

Pero sus preferidos siempre fueron los agresivos. Esos que descargaban su furia y frustraciones durante el sexo, los que tomaban el control a la fuerza.

\- En ese caso tenemos un trato. - Respondió, entrelazando sus piernas a la cadera del padre. Su cola le había soltado, pero no tardó en escabullirse entre las nalgas del sacerdote.

¿Qué bien puede salir del trato con un demonio?

No hay final feliz para un trato faustiano, no para el humano que se somete a eso.

Pero los humanos no suelen pensar en ello, solo les interesa el ahora y Richard sería más que complaciente con esa exclusividad por el tiempo que durase el trato.

Si Jason pensaba en ello, el sexo le sabría amargo; no podría disfrutar de embestir ese culo perfecto, ni de la cola que nuevamente se había entrometido en su interior.

\- Trato...

Al pronunciar esas palabras, el demonio sabía que no había vuelta atrás; al final esa alma sería sólo suya, al igual que ese cuerpo.

¿Qué mejor manera de sellar el trato que con un beso?

Dick volvió a tomarle del cabello para reclamar esos labios como suyos. Su lengua explorando cuanto rincón podía, robándole el aliento de la misma forma a como eventualmente robaría su alma; la punta de su cola hizo presión sobre la próstata del sacerdote; las marcas sobre su piel empezaron a brillar gradualmente conforme se alimentaba de esa energía sexual.

Con aquel beso Jason entregaba su vida.

Probablemente esa sería la muerte más dulce que cualquier ser humano pudiese aspirar: morir en los brazos del amante, de la persona que más felicidad le había causado.

Pero él y Richard no tenían ese tipo de relación, ni la tendría.

No tenía que significar nada más. Admiraría su belleza pero no la amaría. Por lo menos eso _esperaba_.

Quería lastimarlo y al mismo tiempo ponerle un altar.

El cansancio inicial se había esfumado. El resto del mundo parecía derretirse a sus alrededores, los sonidos se diluian, envolviéndole en una completa oscuridad, dejándolo a solas con aquel demonio que era su condena; su maldita perdición, y la dichosa sensación que le provoca.

Los últimos momentos antes del orgasmo se le fueron devorando sus labios, embistiendo con frenesí hasta que el clímax le alcanzó, derramándose dentro de él; mordiéndole con todas sus fuerzas para ahogar cualquier gemido que los delatara.

Incluso la sangre de ese monstruo era caliente como el mismo infierno; sin embargo no logró quemarle y hasta pareciera ser adictiva, ya que no tenía intenciones de soltarlo.

Richard acabó casi al mismo tiempo que su amante, su cuerpo se tensó y apretó las nalgas al correrse, dejando que el agua limpiara la mancha que quedó entre ambos cuerpos. Se separó de ese beso sólo para relamerse los labios, sin apartar esa mirada sobrenaturalmente luminosa de esos ojos ajenos.

Jason salió de él y le dejó bajar con sumo cuidado. Nunca había sentido tanto placer como el que Richard le proporcionaba y se había planteado que tal vez, demonio y todo, no se merecía un trato tan malo de su parte.

Por lo menos en ese momento bajo la ducha tenía ganas de abrazarlo, compartir besos y caricias mas cariñosas que violentas.

Por su parte, el demonio sacó la cola del interior del sacerdote, dejando que el agua acabara de limpiar toda suciedad que hubiese quedado entre ellos. Era tan extraño que le abrazaran, eso solo pasaba una vez cada cuando. Tampoco le desagradaba, se dejaría querer y besar; podía ser incluso cariñoso si su amante en turno se lo merecía.

Jason disfrutaba de acariciar el cuerpo de Dick mientras le "ayudaba" a lavarle. Desafortunadamente el agua estaba bastante fría y el baño no podía prolongarse más de lo que ya había hecho.

Bañarse con la pareja debería ser romántico, Jason no estaba seguro si eso lo fuera, ¡pero al diablo! -y nunca mejor dicho- lo estaba disfrutando; sin embargo, una vez pasado el furor del sexo, fue invadido por un cansancio aún mayor que con el cual había llegado.

\- Te agradezco no haber lastimado a Roy, él ya ha pasado por demasiadas cosas.

\- Me pediste que no lo hiciera, así que no lo hice. - Mintió con tanta facilidad, aún más creíble con el dulce tono de voz que usa.

Acabado el baño, Richard se encargó de cerrar la llave del agua. Tomó en brazos al sacerdote; podía ver lo agotado que estaba Peter, cosa que no le extrañaba. Sus amantes siempre acaban cansados después del sexo con él, y se cansaban aún más conforme pasaran el tiempo.

\- Suenas tan falso, no te creo nada... Aún así gracias. Me tienes a mi, no es necesario que te acerques a él - En parte eso le decía por celos... y por la seguridad de Roy.

\- ¿Por qué otra razón no lo lastimaría? Tú mismo lo has dicho: te tengo a ti y no necesito nada ni nadie más.

_Por ahora._

Jason se removió en brazos de Richard hasta que este le soltó sobre la cama. Al separarse, el demonio se sacudió de pies a cabeza para deshacerse del exceso de agua.

\- Casi te oyes romántico, lastima que seas un demonio o hasta podría enamorarme de ti. - En lugar de quedarse en la cama, por más que quisiera, fue a vestirse. No tenía idea de que le había hecho Dick a la ropa que le había dado pero ahora le tenía que dar más.

\- Los humanos necesitan descansar, ¿No es así? Te ves agotado.

\- Tengo responsabilidades. No puedo quedarme a dormir.

\- ¿Quién dice que dormirías solo? - Le guiñó un ojo e incluso le "mandó un besito" desde la cama. Pero esa actitud juguetona no le duró mucho.

\- Ya que probablemente los vieron. Tengo que presentarte a ti y a Roy con los otros párrocos.

El incubo arrugó la nariz disgustado, la idea de tener que vestirse le parece tan poco atractiva. Y peor aun, ¡ser expuesto a los párrocos! Teme que ellos puedan ver más allá de su ilusión.

Aquello sería contraproducente para sus planes y seguro acabaría en... Lo que sea que puedan hacerle a los demonios.

\- ¿Y si mejor solo presentas a Roy y yo me quedo aquí quietecito?

Hasta siendo odiosamente coqueto lo encontraba fascinante. Estúpido demonio y su maldita sensualidad.

\- No es opcional. Así que levántate y ponte la ropa. Les diremos que nos conocimos en el orfanato, que ahora no tienes a donde ir y yo te estoy dejando quedarte hasta que consigas empleo.

Richard gruñó y gimoteo, rodando sobre la cama en berrinche. No le quedaba alternativa más que tomar la ropa y vestirse; esta vez asegurando que su inquieta cola se mantuviese dentro del pantalón.

\- Tengo la sensación que esto no va a funcionar, _Petey_.

\- ¿No me digas? Estoy a punto de presentar a un adicto y a un demonio como si fueran mis amigos de toda la vida. Nadie se va a creer esa mierda. Si sirve de consuelo, si los echan, yo me iré con ustedes. - Le ofreció la mano, una vez que el demonio acabó de vestirse. - Quiera o no, ahora son mi jodida responsabilidad.

\- Y aun así creo que verán con mejores ojos al adicto que al demonio, si es que pueden verme. - Respondió el otro, tomando su mano. - Si me echan agua bendita te usaré de escudo.

\- ¿Así que tienes debilidades? Me alegra escucharlo, ya se como deshacerme de ti.

A pesar de sus palabras poco amables, Jason se encontró jalando a Dick hasta apresarlo entre sus brazos y besarle.

Ya comenzaba a entender a los adictos. Jason se lamentó por ser tan débil frente al demonio, por ser seducido por él con tanta facilidad.

\- ¿Qué clase de sacerdote no sabe esas cosas tan básicas? Tú no serías tan cruel conmigo. ¿Quién más estaría a tu lado aparte de mi?

\- Nunca había visto un demonio, ni siquiera pensé que existieran. Joder, ahora hasta voy a creer que Dios existe. Siempre he estado solo, nunca he necesitado a nadie.

\- Si llegas a creer en Él, entonces también deberías creer que te ha abandonado. ¿Qué tipo dios "misericordioso" dejaría que uno de sus hombres cayera ante un ser como yo? Sentido común, sacerdote.

Aun con sus frías palabras, el demonio sonreía con toda dulzura; le dio un tirón de mano a su amante.

\- Andando, mientras más pronto acabemos esta farsa será mejor para todos.

¿"Mejor para todos"? Que estupidez, si para él sus problemas apenas estaban comenzando.

-Tal vez espera que en mi infinita bondad redima a su ángel caído. ¿No te parece factible? Dios es muy retorcido.

\- Para eso tendría que dejar de ser yo mismo, y me gusta como soy así que eso _no_ va a suceder.

Redención. Algo imposible para un demonio, hasta donde cree saber. Aunque en realidad no conocía mucho de su propia naturaleza, es un demonio relativamente joven.

\- ¿No has oído lo que dicen? Nunca digas nunca.

Se reiría, él redimiendo a un demonio sonaba ridículo, imposible, ¿cómo salvar a alguien más cuando nunca había podido salvarse a sí mismo?

El sacerdote se aguantó las ganas de tocarlo, aunque hasta caminaba lento para que Richard pudiese estar bien cerca hasta llegar a la habitación de Roy, ahí le dio un codazo.

Richard no se separaría de Peter aun después que éste le haya soltado la mano. Si bien sabía que no debía de parecer tan cercano, no podía evitarlo; simplemente era parte de su naturaleza.

Además, le agradaba el sacerdote. Aún habían muchas cosas sobre él que le gustaría conocer más a fondo.

La primer parada fue el cuarto de Roy. Tenían que despertarle y asegurarse de que se viera medianamente presentable. Al llegar a la habitación del pelirrojo, no sólo lo encontraron despierto, si no que también estaba comiendo las rosquillas de la noche anterior.

\- Lo siento, Roy, ni siquiera te di de cenar anoche. ¿Estas bien?

\- _¡Hph, Phetr!_ \- Roy levantó la vista hacia el par, tragando el pedazo de dona que tenía en la boca. -

No tienes porque disculparte, me alegra que te encuentres bien.

\- He pasado por cosas peores, eso no fue nada. - Lo que realmente le preocupaba, eran las consecuencias; porque era seguro que las habrían. Ese lugar estaba lleno de gente importante y entre la decoración y las máscaras de los matones estaba bien seguro de saber a quién pertenecía el lugar.

\- Sé que debes tener muchas preguntas. Joder, supongo que ambos las tienen. Tengo un pasado; un pasado del que no me enorgullezco. Hice muchas cosas malas... En Gotham es imposible no hacerlas, tenía que aprender a defenderme.

\- Pete, esto es Gotham. Todos tienen un pasado en este lugar; a veces creo que lo mejor habría sido quedarme en Star City.

\- No te voy a contradecir, Roy; te habría ido mejor ahí. Todo parece maldito aquí. - Echó una mirada significativa a Richard – Fui... Una especie de matón. - Hasta que se topó con los tipos equivocados - En fin, quería presentarlos. Roy, este tipo problemático es Richard, estuvimos juntos en el orfanato.

\- Ya me extrañaba que un sacerdote supiera usar un arma de fuego con tan buena puntería. - Dick tomó asiento al borde del colchón, con la espalda recargada contra el costado de Roy; de paso robándole una dona. No necesitaba comer, pero se veía apetitosa y le gustaban las cosas azucaradas. -

\- Así que se conocen desde hace tiempo.

\- Más del que me gustaría; aunque no esperaba que volviera a mi vida. Por lo visto no tengo tanta suerte.

¿Porqué Jason no podía dejar de mirar al estúpido demonio? ¡Hasta el lamer una dona le parecía tentador!

Apartó la mirada, concentrándose en Roy y su llamativa cabellera. Le recordaba al de su madre, quien había sido tan pelirroja como él. Pelirroja y adicta.

\- Estuvimos unos años separados, ya sabes cosas de adopción y todo eso. - Agregó el demonio, chupando felizmente el glaseado de la dona. - ¿Quién habría pensado que acabarías aquí, eh, _Petey_?

\- Cuando escuchas el llamado, lo escuchas. - Respondió con cierta ironía, como si supiera que Dios simplemente no existía.

Dick no iba a permitir que su sacerdote le ignorara. Enredó su lengua alrededor de la dona, lamiendo el agujero de la rosquilla de manera sugestiva hasta haberle dejado sin rastro alguno del exquisito glaseado. A fin de cuentas con su posición actual, el pelirrojo ni se daría cuenta de ello.

\- Bueno, nunca es tarde para empezar de nuevo, y más cuando tienes compañía.

\- No siempre es la compañía deseada. - ¡Como quisiera Jason poder ignorar a Dick! El bastardo podía hacer que hasta el acto de comer se viera como algo tan lascivo. - Quiero que los dos vengan conmigo, les hará falta comer algo más que donas y no puedo tenerlos ocultos como si fueran mis mascotas.

\- Te di la opción del collar y no me hiciste caso.

El comentario de Richard hizo que Roy arqueara una ceja. ¿Qué no se supone que los sacerdotes no podían tener amantes? No culparia al Padre Todd de ello, Richard era _muy_ agradable a la vista.

Sin embargo a pesar de la belleza de aquel joven, había algo en él que a Roy no lograba agradarle; como si hubiese algo malo rodeandolo que no llega a descifrar.

\- Un desayuno completo suena agradable. - Agregó el pelirrojo. No había tenido algo así desde que fue sacado de la universidad.

De pronto, la idea del desayuno ya no le sonaba tan bien a Jason.

El sacerdote dirigió a su amante y a su amigo (¿debería llamarlo "amigo"?) hacia la vieja cocina que compartía con los otros sacerdotes. Era un lugar amplio pero antiguo, con pisos de madera tan vieja que crujía con cada paso; los muebles eran tan viejos como la misma catedral y quizá lo más actual de ahí era el microondas. Eso sí, el lugar estaba inmaculado.

El aroma de la comida llenaría el pasillo antes de llegar, acompañado con el escándalo del estómago de Roy; las donas no habían sido suficientes.

Por otra parte, Dick no parece muy interesado en la comida, pero si se mantenía alerta a quienes estuviesen presentes.

Al llegar se toparon con uno de los sacerdotes que residía en la catedral. Relativamente joven, debía de rondar los treinta; alto, de tez blanca y cabello oscuro; con unos ojos azules que reflejaban una eterna melancolía.

El Padre Thomas se giró hacia ellos y les dedicó una sonrisa. era un hombre amable, a pesar del aire de tristeza que solía acompañarle. Era huérfano al igual que Jason, pero la vida no había sido tan mala con él.

\- Buenos días, a todos. Padre Todd, no nos dijo que tendría invitados. Ahora no estoy seguro de que el desayuno sea suficiente.

\- Lo siento, fue repentino, no tuve tiempo de avisarles. - Se excusó Jason. Sintió alivio de haberse encontrado solamente con Thomas; el mayor solía ser paciente y comprensivo.-

\- Esta bien, son bienvenido si son amigos del Padre Todd. Después de todo esta es la casa del señor. Hasta la oveja más descarriada, - su vista se fijó por un momento en Richard- es bienvenida. Soy el Padre Thomas. Pero me pueden llamar Tom. Jamás me acostumbré a tanta formalidad.

\- Roy Harper, y mi otro amigo es Richard. - Contestó el pelirrojo. - Estamos muy agradecidos con el Padre Todd por darnos el asilo aunque sea temporal, ¿cierto, _Dickie_?

El demonio miró de reojo a Roy, asintiendo silenciosamente. Por un muy breve momento Richard se tensó; esa mirada debía de significar algo. ¿Acaso el Padre Thomas podía verlo por lo que es?

No, debe de mantenerse calmado, a pesar del peligro que representa estar en ese lugar.

\- ¿Richard, sin apellido? - Preguntó el Padre Thomas, inquisitivo como si sospechara.

A Jason se le ocurrieron algunos apellidos que bien podría usar Richard; la mayoría insultos, otros muy obscenos.

\- Si me llegaron a poner un apellido se les olvidó incluirlo en mi canasta. - Richard deseaba verse a la defensiva, pero la tensión en su cuerpo era notoria para quien fuese lo suficientemente observador.

\- Cuando eres huérfano nunca tienes un apellido realmente. - Agregó Jason, notando la tensión en su demoníaco amante.

\- Comprendo eso. También viví en un orfanato; nunca supe el apellido de mis padres, solo el nombre que me pusieron porque venía bordado en la ropa con la que me abandonaron. Cuando me adoptaron me cambiaron el nombre a Lincoln March, pero siempre he preferido Thomas. - Reveló el mayor con melancolía. Tomó unos instantes en recomponerse y volvió a sonreír. - Perdón, no suelo ser tan parlanchín. - Se excusó y rápidamente se apresuró a acomodar la mesa con ayuda de Jason.

Roy parecía estar más interesado en la triste historia de Thomas. A diferencia del trío, había tenido una buena vida en Star City y aún tras la muerte de sus padres pudo continuar sus estudios gracias a la beca deportiva. Claro, eso no le duró mucho, pero tuvo lo que tuvo y eso nadie se lo quitaria. Ahora la vida le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad así que no pensaba desaprovecharla.

La mesa estuvo lista en poco tiempo y el desayuno fue servido; huevos revueltos con tocino, acompañados de pan, queso y jugo de naranja fresco.

Richard no estaba muy acostumbrado a la comida; lo más que había probado han sido jarabes de chocolate, cerezas y crema batida. Pero aquello ha sido más por algunas depravaciones de amantes pasados. Sorpresivamente, se encontró complacido con ese platillo, habiendo dejado el jugo de naranja para el final.

Roy es quien comió como si no hubiese mañana. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuvo un desayuno completo? No lo recordaba, no con exactitud. Aún en sus días universitarios, entre las prácticas de tiro, los proyectos a entregar y las fiestas salvajes en las que se metía, no solía darse el tiempo para preocuparse en su propia alimentación.

\- Te he visto antes. - Afirmó el Padre Thomas, dirigiéndose a Roy.

\- Roy viene a las reuniones de adictos, no tenía donde pasar la noche y le permití quedarse en la vieja bodega. A cambio él nos ayudará con las labores de la catedral. Siempre nos hace falta manos para limpiar y cuidar el lugar, se que a ustedes no les molestara un poco de trabajo manual a cambio de techo y comida - Le dirigió una mirada brevemente maliciosa a Richard, seguro en toda su vida jamás había hecho algo así.

El demonio estuvo a nada de ahogarse con su bebida. _¡¿Trabajar?!_ ¿En qué se supone que podía "ayudar" en la catedral? Sabía que fue una mala idea salir la habitación.

\- Otro día limpio es mas facil teniendo un lugar seguro que allá afuera.

\- Gotham no es amable con nadie, lo se. A veces convierte a buenos hombres en monstruos. - Y el viejo sacerdote pensaba en un par de personas en específico. - Pero aún hay buenas personas, como el Padre Todd.

Gotham estaba llena de monstruos, e incluso aquellos que empezaban "puros" terminaban convirtiéndose o cayendo presa de ellos. Eso es un hecho, la ciudad está maldita.

Dick no lo preferiría de ninguna otra manera.

Jason gruñó, no se sentía una buena persona en absoluto; por ejemplo les mentía tanto al padre Thomas como a Roy sobre Richard. Tal vez hasta los ponía en peligro al haberlo llevado a la iglesia.

Así que después del desayuno Jason les repartió escobas y material de limpieza para asear la capillas que ya no se usaban. El Padre Thomas dejó a Jason con su par de jóvenes problemáticos. Bastaba en sólo verlos para saber que le sacarían canas verdes.

Al caprichoso incubo no le atraía la idea de limpiar, y se le notaba por la mirada de desagrado que le dió al material de limpieza. Roy no tenía objeción con hacer el aseo, sin embargo ese nunca había sido su fuerte y normalmente acababa haciendo más desastre que dicho aseo.

¿El resultado final? Un pasillo remojado, la cubeta con agua enjabonada tirada a medio camino y Jason, incrédulo por la ineptitud de ese par para limpiar un solo piso. ¡Tenían un solo trabajo!

\- ¿Pero qué mierda han hecho toda su vida? ¡Sólo se trata de barrer y limpiar!

\- ¿Quieres la verdad o algo que no asuste a "Rojito"?

\- No, tú no digas nada. - Jason soltó un bufido, exasperado. Tomó el trapeador y se empeñó a remendar el error de esos dos. - Vayan a limpiar a otro lado antes de que me enoje con ustedes.

Jason permaneció en aquel pasillo, maldiciendo la hora en que se topó con esos dos. Sin embargo, no dejaría al par a su suerte. Especialmente a Roy; el pelirrojo necesitaba de cuidados para que no volviera a recaer y Jason se los daría.

En el caso Richard, sabía que conocerlo era su sentencia de muerte, pero indiscutiblemente no se apartaría de él, fuese por lujuria, o porque en verdad estuviese encariñándose con él.

Pensaba que al tenerlo a su lado evitaba que dañara a otros y esa era la victoria ahí.

Pasaron varios minutos antes que el sacerdote acabara de reparar ese maldito desastre.

Podía haberse ido a descansar, maldita sea, necesitaba un jodido descanso después de esa noche; pero la idea de dejar a Roy a solas con Richard no le resultó muy sensata. Así que siguió el mismo camino que el par, dispuesto a ir a espiarlos.

 

* * *

 

Dick y Roy siguieron su camino hasta hallar en una bodega donde se guardaban varios adornos de la catedral. Estatuas de madera tallada, con figuras de santos o de escenas bíblicas; cuadros con pinturas al óleo que seguro tenían ya varias décadas de antigüedad. Todo un repertorio de cosas bonitas e inútiles que había por limpiar, si es que querían ser usadas una vez más.

\- Tu podrías limpiar el tope de las estatuas. - Sugirió el pelirrojo. - Es decir… bueno, parece que tienes mejor equilibrio que cualquiera de los dos.

El demonio levantó la vista. Saltar, balancearse y llegar hasta el tope era trabajo fácil para él.

\- Podría intentarlo.

Dick se acercó con cierta cautela hacia la figura de lo que parecía ser un ángel; pasó un par de dedos sobre su superficie, aliviado de no sentir ningún tipo de ardor o molestia.

Roy le pasó un plumero y un trapo con líquido para maderas; Dick sostuvo ambas cosas con una mano y con la otra el cuello del supuesto ángel, impulsandose y trepando sobre la estatua.

\- Tú no pareces un chico de orfanato.

Roy Harper, un jodido detective.

\- Porque lo dices?

\- Vamos, Dickie; no te mueves como un niño de orfanato.

\- ¿Qué te puedo decir? Viví en un circo antes de acabar ahí. - Responde Richard sin darle gran importancia a su propia mentira. Se acomodó sentándose sobre los hombros de la estatua, pasando el trapo humedecido sobre la madera. - Me aburrí de estar ahí así que al llegar a la edad me salí y acabé en el putero.

Jason no tardó mucho tiempo en dar con la ubicación del par, escondiéndose detrás de un cuadro de la Sagrada Familia para evitar ser visto. Richard podría haberle olido a distancia, pero el aroma de los químicos de limpieza era abrumador.

Había llegado en el momento exacto para escuchar la falsa historia del demonio. Agradeció que Richard mantuviera la mentira del orfanato, a pesar de haber agregado lo del circo y el prostíbulo. Tenía sentido, su amante parecía todo un artista del trapecio.

\- Vaya esa es una historia... Diferente, supongo.

Roy sintió cada vez más curiosidad por la vida de aquel apuesto muchacho. ¿Qué habrá sido de sus padres? ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado en el orfanato? Y lo más importante...

\- ¿Pero porque un burdel? Pudiste haber buscado algún otro lugar.

\- Esto es Gotham, Roy. En estos tiempos, con la guerra y la crisis es mucho más fácil hallar un prostíbulo que un circo. Además, tienen mejor paga y el sexo es maravilloso. - El demonio se colgó de cabeza, sosteniéndose con las piernas entrelazadas de manera que la cara del ángel quedase tan sugerentemente acomodada entre estas. Su mirada se mantuvo fija en el pelirrojo, como si deseara que este se acercara. - Mencionaste Star City. Nunca he estado ahí, ¿cómo es?

\- No es tan lúgubre como aquí.

Jason se vio obligado a morderse la lengua para no reírse. Maldita ciudad corrupta, plagada de monstruos y bastardos de todo tipo.

La mención del circo le recordó una vieja canción. ¿Como iba…? Ah, si:

" _El volaba por el aire con la mayor facilidad, ese joven audaz en el trapecio volador."_

Nunca había ido al circo, pero había escuchado la canción en un gramófono que tenía un viejo loco con el cual trabajaba. Era todo un _freak_ de las cosas antiguas y otras "no-tan-antiguas". Jason no era más que un muchacho de doce años. Ahí comprendió lo crueles que podían ser los hombres.

¿Qué más seguía de la canción?

" _Sus movimientos eran llenos de gracia, todas las chicas hacían lo que quería. Y mi amor él se robó."_

El sacerdote se acomodó lo mejor que pudo en el espacio entre el cuadro y la pared. Bostezó, su cuerpo le estaba recordando lo cansado que se encontraba.

\- Podría pasar por ahí algún día. - Continuó el demonio, habiendo dejado la limpieza en el olvido.- Lo más lejos que he ido de Gotham, ha sido a Blüdhaven. Pero suficiente de mí, ¿qué hay de ti, Roy, cómo acabaste en este basurero?

\- Malas decisiones. - Roy se acercó para limpiar algunos detalles que Dick simplemente no iba a hacer. - Muchas fiestas universitarias, aún más vicios…

A veces lo único que se necesitaba era un mal dia para que todo se vaya a la mierda, dejando la peor versión de uno mismo posible.

Jason continuó escuchando la conversación, tratando de combatir el cansancio. Parte de él quería golpear a Roy por arruinar la vida que tenía, ¿cómo pudo echar a perder una vida tan perfecta? Roy era muy dulce, aunque un idiota; pero tampoco lo podía tachar de mal tipo.

\- No pudo ser tan malo si lo disfrutaste tanto. - Teniendo a Roy tan cerca, Dick aprovechó para tomarlo del mentón con suavidad.. - La culpa es lo que normalmente acaba por arruinarlo todo. Es mejor vivir sin ese tipo de penas.

\- Bueno, no niego que me haya gustado. Pero no pienso regresar a esas cosas.

Roy no estaba acostumbrado a tanta cercanía y... ¿Era cosa suya, o acaso los ojos de Dick estaban brillando? Debía ser algún efecto de la luz.

\- La vida da muchas vueltas, Roy Harper. - La voz del incubo bajó de volumen, volviéndose un susurro aterciopelado; el toque sobre Roy era suave, deseaba atraerlo suficiente para rozar sus labios. - Una ciudad como Gotham está llena de tentaciones y nunca sabes qué diablos puedes encontrar.

\- No le digas esto a Pete, pero... - Era una mala idea, pero no podía evitar sentirse atraído por Dick. Maldita tentación, bien podría tratarse del amante del Padre Todd. - Soy un hombre de ciencia, no es como si creyera en maldiciones o demonios.

De haberlo escuchado, Jason tal vez le habría dado la razón a Roy pero también se habría reído. Habían cosas que ni la ciencia podía explicar; como su hermoso y letal amante. Al final el cansancio fue demasiado y el sacerdote acabó cayendo en un profundo sueño.

El cálido aliento de Richard era tan atrayente, incluso su aroma era tan agradable que Roy deseaba, aunque fuese por un breve momento, perderse por completo, _embriagarse_ con su sola presencia.

\- ¡Oh, Roy! Eres tan dulce que podría comerte.

Dick no disimula sus intenciones. Jason le había pedido no herir a Roy, pero nadie había dicho nada sobre darle una pequeña probada. Con tan poca distancia entre ellos, el demonio no tardó en sacar la lengua para darle una tentativa lamida a esos labios. Roy no se apartó, como si estuviese idiotizado con el contacto. Fue el pelirrojo quien dió el siguiente paso, inclinándose lo suficiente para eliminar todo espacio entre ellos.

Era un beso casto, Roy se mostraba bastante tímido; cauteloso, como si temiera el ser rechazado por Richard. No esperó que el demonio no sólo no le rechazara, si no que le diera indicios de continuar respondiendo con una mordida juguetona en el labio inferior.

Roy se sentía como un venado frente las luces de un auto, sin saber cómo continuar. Nunca antes había besado a otro hombre. Dick se dió cuenta de lo perdido que se encontraba, así que tomó la batuta, dispuesto a guiar a Roy hasta su propia perdición.

Otra mordida, igual de suave que la anterior; no quisiera dejarle alguna marca que su querido sacerdote pudiese detectar. Roy entreabrió la boca; Dick profundizó el beso. A Roy no se le cruzó ni por un momento el cómo le hacía Dick para besarle tan bien sin sentirse mareado por permanecer de cabeza por tanto tiempo. Todo pensamiento lógico parecía carecer de sentido alguno.

Podría cogérselo ahí mismo. Sólo debía bajar de la estatua, empujar al ex-adicto contra la pared; desgarraría su ropa, le haría gemir mientras se adueña de él. Se volvería su nueva adicción.

Corrección: eso _habría_ sucedido, de no ser por un fuerte escándalo que hizo eco en esa bodega. El marco que ocultaba a Jason se cayó, revelando al sacerdote profundamente dormido. El estruendo fue suficiente para hacer que Roy cortara el beso de manera abrupta, retrocediendo inmediatamente.

Roy sintió un nudo en la garganta. ¿Acaso Jason les habrá visto? Dick bajó de la estatua con una ágil pirueta y caminó en dirección al sacerdote con un paso despreocupado.

" _Estupido y sensual stripper_ ", maldijo mentalmente el pelirrojo.

Al ver que Jason dormía, Richard le tomó en brazos con cuidado.

Al parecer alguien había tenido una noche pesada. Más que pesaba, estaba demasiado cansado y por si eso fuera poco también sufría de alguna pesadilla de la cual no podía despertar. Porque si, había que estar ciego para no ver que el Padre Todd estaba sufriendo en sueños.

\- Lo llevaré de vuelta a su habitación, no tardaré en regresar.

\- ¿No sería mejor despertarlo?

\- No ha dormido en toda la noche, necesita descansar.

Roy dudó que eso fuera buena idea: pero tampoco es un experto en el tema, así que no le quedó más opción que dejar que Dick se hiciera cargo de Jason.

Mejor... así tal vez podría olvidar su pequeño desliz de hacía unos momentos atrás.

 

* * *

 

Jason se aferró a Richard mientras era llevado a su habitación, como si su vida dependiera de ello. "Por favor, no." sollozaba el sacerdote, víctima de su mal sueño.

_Estaba de vuelta en el viejo apartamento de sus padres._

_Casi anochecía y Jason había regresado a casa de hacer unas compras. Traía consigo una bolsa llena de comida, toda la que pudo conseguir._

_Llamó a su madre, pero no recibió respuesta. Tras dejar la bolsa sobre la mesa desgastada del comedor, caminó hacia la habitación principal._

_Su madre yacía junto a una aguja hipodérmica. Su largo cabello rojo resaltaba con la luz del atardecer que se colaba por la ventana, haciendo contraste con el gris panorama dentro de la alcoba._

_Ella estaba muerta. Jason le lloró, sosteniéndose de aquel cuerpo que aún sentía cálido, ignorando el rancio olor a vómito._

_Los paramédicos llegaron horas después. Jason peleándose con los policías quienes intentaban contener al desolado muchacho. Entre gritos y pataleos, pudo observar a los paramédicos metiendo el cuerpo en una bolsa negra, llevándola en la ambulancia._

_Esa fue la última vez que la vió._

Jason se removía cada vez más en su agarre y a Dick le costó el mantenerlo entre brazos. Afortunadamente, para cuando los movimientos del sacerdote se volvieron más bruscos, el demonio había llegado a la puerta de su recámara. Al no poder abrir la puerta sin tener que soltar a Jason, Dick se vió obligado a utilizar su cola para girar la perilla. Una vez adentro, recostó a su amante sobre la cama, acomodándose a su lado.

Se preguntaba qué podía estar pasando por la cabeza de su sacerdote que le atormentaba tanto.

\- Peter, - le susurró suavemente, esperando que pudiese escucharle entre sueños. - No temas, estoy aquí contigo. No te voy a dejar.

Richard abrazó a Peter para reconfortarlo; también se encargó de limpiarle las lágrimas, son dejar de hablarle con cariño.

Los demonios no son criaturas empáticas, pero pueden dar la ilusión de serlo; lo que sea para poder satisfacer cualquier tipo de necesidad que su presa pudiese tener.

\- Richard… - Susurró el clérigo entre sueños. Su hermoso demonio, debía temerle a él más que a nadie; e irónicamente su voz le reconfortaba, aliviaba sus oscuros sueños. - Richard...

Tal parecía que sus mañas tenían el efecto deseado. Los movimientos de Jason poco a poco fueron calmando. A pesar de ello, el sacerdote se rehusó en soltar a su amante.

Cuando despertara y se diera cuenta de su comportamiento, desearía que la tierra se lo tragara. No estaba dispuesto a mostrar debilidad.

\- Shhh. Descansa, mi querido. - Respondió el incubo con el mismo afecto y restregó su rostro contra el otro. - Deja que tus malos sueños desaparezcan, deja ir el dolor. Solo escucha y confía en mí, nadie te hará daño mientras esté contigo.

\- Mientes… - Jason entreabrió los ojos, aún lo suficientemente adormilado para no estar seguro si aquello era parte del sueño o no. - Lo único que quieres es devorar mi alma.

\- Y todo tu sufrimiento se esfumara. - Le sostuvo la mirada, con ese brillo sobrenatural en sus ojos. Era un descarado y no negaría que esas eran sus verdaderas intenciones.- Ese dolor que tanto te aqueja dejará de existir.

Le dió un beso en la frente, casto y cariñoso. ¿Quien dice que no podía encariñarse un poco con su presa? Todo era parte del juego.

\- ¿Tan pronto te has aburrido como para querer deshacerte de mí? - El beso le había despabilado un poco, lo suficiente para sonar dolido.

\- No. Aún queda mucho por disfrutar antes de tomarte por completo. - Otro beso, ahora en la punta de la nariz. - Eres un humano muy interesante, Padre Todd; algo me dice que tendremos mucho tiempo juntos. No quiero desgastarte tan pronto y por eso debes descansar.

Un tercer beso, ahora en los labios; tan dulce e inocente que cualquier tercero creería que es sincero.

\- Como quisiera poder creerte, pero ¿acaso un demonio puede cambiar su naturaleza? - Correspondió a su beso y repartió otros tantos hasta que el sueño lo retomó.

Porque Jason en verdad deseaba creerle y por sus acciones tal vez si le creía un poco. Nunca había tenido a alguien.

¿Por qué Dios se burlaba de él al traer ese demonio a su vida?

¿Por qué lo estaba obligando a encariñarse con él?

\- Imposible. Pero hasta que llegue ese momento, me aseguraré de velar tu sueño.

Tan dulce mentira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me disculpo forever por tardar tanto en actualizar, el último mes fue bastante caótico y apenas tuve tiempo de hacer correcciones.   
> So... Gracias por los kudos, las lecturas y el último comentario <3 les aseguro que esta historia no va a ser abandonada.


End file.
